


单身爸爸的爱情故事（现代田园AU）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 离婚三年的安纳金独自带着5岁的卢克和莱娅来到一个美丽的小镇子消暑度假，没有想到第一天就出现了状况，可是也因此他遇到了欧比旺





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·AO 清新恋爱向（肉会有的）
> 
> ·带娃来度假的新手爸爸X温柔的邻居作家先生
> 
> ·过去式anidala quiobi注意
> 
> ·ooc有

1.

 

奥德朗乡下灰蒙蒙的天空像是被戳了个洞，大雨几乎像是被倾倒下来，要是换作平时，也许安纳金会跟卢克和莱娅开玩笑说这是上帝在洗澡——当然了，那是介于他们在温暖又明亮的室内的情况下。

而不是现在，站在一个破破烂烂的小车站，双臂承受着作为一个父亲的重量——一边抱着卢克一边抱着莱娅，幸好他贴心的儿子帮他撑住了伞。那把不算大的伞堪堪遮住自己和两个孩子，可他的下半身和脚边的两大个行李箱差不多都湿透了，安纳金烦躁地想一脚把它们踢到。

深深吸了一口气——冷静点，安纳金，这是在孩子们面前，好好表现，做个好父亲，而且这个好不容易得来的两个月假期可是你用辞职威胁得来的，不要毁了它。这样想着他又用脚努力把行李箱往墙边靠了靠。他瞥了一眼正在赌气的莱娅，心里默默祈祷她之后不要找她妈妈告状。

“如果等我接他们回来时听到一句关于你的坏话，那你可能就有一段时间见不到孩子们了。”

帕德梅——他的前妻，在出差前就是这么对他说的。

不要误会，他并没有被剥夺探视权之类的，他和帕德梅是和平离婚且共享抚养权，但莱娅更喜欢和她妈妈待在一起，而卢克也更喜欢和妹妹在一块儿。久而久之，现在安纳金想见见双胞胎还得看莱娅公主的心情。

换句话说，帕德梅临走前说的那句话不是在威胁或者警告安纳金，那只是一句充满同情的告诫——千万别惹你女儿生气。

 

“我早说了我不想来这里。”

莱娅发脾气的第一步，把责任推到爸爸头上，“都是你的错。”

梳着两个包包头的女孩把小小的身体扭得尽可能背离安纳金，她冲着伞外面的大雨翻了一个白眼，仿佛坐在爸爸的手臂上是什么无奈之举。打在雨伞上的雨滴飞溅到莱娅的手臂上，卢克举着大伞吃力地朝妹妹那边偏了偏。

这样可不行，安纳金不想在來到这个地方消暑的第一天就听见女儿在电话里跟她妈妈抱怨。

“莱娅，你得讲讲道理，首先来奥德朗度假的提议人不是我，其次同意这个提案的人是你。”他试图唤起女儿的记忆。

抱着手臂的女孩儿一言不发，最后撇了撇嘴才说道，“好吧，都是奥加纳叔叔的错。”

安纳金欣慰地点点头，没错这都怪贝尔，当他在电话里询问这位好友有什么好地方可以带孩子们度过假期的时候，贝尔跟他说了这个地方，安纳金本以为这位奥德朗的市长先生会给他推荐什么好地方，没有想到是个小村庄。

“那个地方没太多人知道，又漂亮又清净，居民们也非常友好，我和我的妻子有空就会去那个度假，”电话那头的贝尔像是在回忆那个镇子的风景，“你都不知道那里有多美，我从没有告诉过我的同事们，就怕他们想开发那块地方。”

当时贝尔是这么跟他形容的。

安纳金看着除了他们三个就空无一人的站台，在这样的大雨里这个地方是否漂亮他根本不关心，但清净是真的，从他带着卢克和莱娅走出火车站，本以为能很轻松就拦到计程车或者公共交通，到现在他们就这么站在车站上整整20分钟，他都没有看到一辆车经过。安纳金已经不知道在心里骂过几遍奥加纳了。

上帝啊，谁都好，快来把他们从这个地方救出去吧，为此他甚至愿意在假期结束后回去给帕尔帕廷加一个月的班。

仿佛是听见他的加班祷告，雨幕中慢慢出现了两盏车灯朝他们这边行驶过来，安纳金还没有出声，一辆蓝色的老式甲壳虫就停在了他们面前。

“我想你们需要帮助。”靠他们那边的车窗摇了下来，驾驶的人向他们看过来。

甲壳虫真的很矮，安纳金需要半蹲下来才能看见对方，三张可怜的脸一起望向这位停车的好心人，“是的！非常感谢您！”

那人笑了笑，安纳金居然还能在这么大的雨声里注意到这人的声音很好听，“快上车吧。”

安纳金飞快把双胞胎和行李放在后座，自己做到前坐上。把大雨隔绝在车门外的一瞬间他觉得世界都清爽了，长长地舒了一口气。

安纳金想和这位好心人道谢，可是一转头发现对方也在看着他，那双漂亮的眼睛让安纳金莫名其妙地不好意思了起来，好在对方似乎没有发现他的失神。

“你们要去什么地方，我送你们过去。”

安纳金在脑子里搜索了一下报出一个地址，贝尔说的好像就是这个地方，房东好像是他们夫妻俩的朋友，这两个月就租给了安纳金。

“哇哦！真巧，我也住在那一片，离得挺近的。你们是来度假的吗？”

“是的，”安纳金话说到一半才想起自己还没有谢谢人家，赶紧补充，“非常感谢你的帮忙，不然我还真的不知道在那个破车站怎么办。”

对方在开车的间隙又向他投过来一个微笑，“在这样的乡下就是不太方便，不过我们住的那么近，以后有什么需要帮忙的可以来找我。噢，忘了介绍，我叫欧比旺·肯诺比。”

“安纳金·天行者，后面是我的儿子和女儿，卢克和莱娅。”

欧比旺朝后视镜里好奇的孩子们也微笑了一下，“孩子们非常可爱，你们是先来探路好方便孩子们的妈妈后续跟来吗。”

安纳金有些尴尬，“呃不，只有我自己带孩子们过来。”

“抱歉，我不该问的。”欧比旺也有些尴尬，“我是说你看上去还很年轻，我以为......”

安纳金无所谓地耸耸肩，他和帕德梅离婚三年了，早就习惯了别人对他的婚姻史与年龄不符的疑问。

“那么你呢？你看上去也不想会出现在这种地方的人。”奥德朗的乡下会有收藏50年代限量版甲壳虫的人吗。安纳金杵着车门试图不着痕迹的打量这个陌生人。

“我之前是个大学教授，但是因为，嗯，种种原因，辞了工作就在家随便写点什么，但是在大城市里我总是觉得写作不顺畅，有一次旅行到了这里，不知道为什么，可能是宁静的小镇子让人文思泉涌，后来就突发奇想要不干脆搬下来住，所以我就出现在这儿了。”

欧比旺说完又一次朝他笑了笑，和安纳金偷看的眼神不经意地撞在了一起，安纳金迅速收回自己的视线，咳嗽了一声掩饰自己的尴尬。

 

感谢上帝，这个随和又好看的陌生人终于给这趟开头糟糕的假期带来了点愉快。从火车站到他们住的地方有很长一段路程，卢克和莱娅因为路途的劳累，早早就在后座靠在一起睡着了。安纳金和这个刚认识不久的陌生人就有一搭没一搭地聊了一路，从乡下的生活聊到各自的工作。

安纳金自己也很奇怪，他平时并不是这么乐于聊天或者交友的一个人，为什么却和一个刚认识了一个多小时的陌生人能说这么多。

直到他们路过一块牌子，上面写了什么安纳金没有看清，欧比旺告诉他再有几百米他们就要到了，安纳金转过头试图喊醒两个孩子。

老式甲壳虫缓缓停在一栋白色的两层楼小屋前，卢克和莱娅这才揉着眼睛不情不愿的醒了过来。安纳金舒了口气，现在雨已经小很多，但是如果要抱着他们俩再拎着箱子进屋可有些难度。

他想让双胞胎先打着伞下车去他们租的小屋门前，但欧比旺叫住了他们并指了指离他们不远处的一栋小屋。

“那是我住的地方，如果你们需要帮忙可以过来找我，没有需要帮助的时候也欢迎过来做客。”欧比旺朝两个孩子笑了笑。卢克乖巧地点点头，莱娅则像个小大人一样向欧比旺伸出手。

“谢谢你，好心的肯诺比先生。这一路和您相处地非常愉快。”说完和欧比旺握了握手，就打着伞和卢克一起下了车。

“别在意，莱娅和她妈妈在一起时间太长了。”安纳金有些无奈。

“不，这样有礼貌的孩子我也很喜欢。”

 

和欧比旺告别后，一家三口终于进了他们新家的门。安纳金和卢克进屋的第一件事就是丢下行李，把遮住沙发的布掀开，然后毫无形象地躺了上去，莱娅嘟着嘴站在原地坚持了一下自己的淑女形象，最终还是选择一起爬到爸爸的身上休息一会儿。

休息了大约五分钟，安纳金挣扎着睁开眼睛，告诉自己他现在不是过着单身汉的日子，他现在还带着卢克和莱娅，好不容易得来的独处时光可要好好表现。　　

终于，在经历一系列除尘打扫卫生之后他们的临时新家终于能住了。把两个孩子赶去换衣服，安纳金终于又能在沙发上躺下了。　　

安纳金再醒过来的时候，窗外的天差不多要黑了，不过好在雨已经停了。他挪了挪身体才发现莱娅不知什么时候又趴在他的胸口睡着了。安纳金小心翼翼地抱起熟睡的女儿四下寻找起儿子的身影，最终在窗户那里看见卢克正在家门口的草地上玩。

他打开窗户朝喊卢克回来，莱娅也被他吵醒了，揉着惺忪的睡眼问安纳金，“爸爸，我们什么时候吃饭，我饿了......”

安纳金呆住了——他忘记了吃饭的问题！

原计划里他应该过来收拾好就去附近的镇子上买些食材，可是大雨的耽搁让他忘记了这件事！　　

莱娅还在看着他，安纳金告诉她再等一小会儿并想把她放回沙发上。但莱娅还是执意跟着他，安纳金知道莱娅不想独自待在陌生的地方，虽然她绝不会承认自己害怕。安纳金牵着莱娅来到厨房，想看看有没有什么存货，但显然房东已经帮他们收拾得很干净了，安纳金找了一圈儿什么都没发现，他想了想也许储藏室还会有，毕竟这房子只是一个月没有住过人。　　　　

这栋房子的储藏室在地下，下去前安纳金发现莱娅紧紧地攥着他的衣角，便抱起女儿下去了。这里的储藏室非常大，居然有两间，架子一个个紧密的排列着，很想那种惊悚电影里的场景。安纳金心想他要是带着的是卢克下来，那他一定要吓唬吓唬卢克，但是看着紧紧搂着他脖子的莱娅，安纳金还是放弃了。　　

外面这间显然都是些生活用品，安纳金觉得得找找里面那间，费力地钻过货架之间的缝隙进到里面那间，顺着墙壁摸到开关。可就在灯亮起的下一秒，所有光源同时消失了，整个房子顿时陷入了黑暗中。　　

莱娅紧紧搂住他尖叫起来。

“莱娅！莱娅！没事的，爸爸在这儿呢。”

地下室一丁点光源都没有，安纳金在黑暗中不敢走动，怕撞到什么，只能停在原地哄着啜泣的女儿。

不知等了多久，莱娅的声音终于小了下去，安纳金吻了吻她的额头“Easy， Darling，只是跳闸而已。跳闸，还记得吗，以前我们也经历过，爸爸两秒钟就修好了。”

莱娅的两只小手紧紧攥着他的衣襟把脸埋在领子里，半响后才小声地问，“真的吗？”

“爸爸什么时候骗过你，莱娅告诉我，上次跳闸爸爸是怎么修好它的？”

怀里的女孩儿停止的啜泣，她想了想，“......找到一个开关？”

“Good girl!现在我们只要找到那个开关就能恢复明亮了。”

莱娅闭着眼睛点点头不再说话。　　

终于把女儿安抚好，安纳金却眉头不展，他是知道这是跳闸，可是他根本不知道这房子的电闸箱在什么地方，只能赶紧先带着莱娅出去再想办法。　　

安纳金一手抱着女儿一手摸着墙壁，回忆着刚刚进来的路线磕磕绊绊地在储藏室里绕来绕去，突然间他看到一阵手电的灯光略过，卢克焦急的声音从楼上传了下来。　　

“莱娅！爸爸！你们在哪！”

怀里的女儿在听到卢克的声音时立刻抬起了头，也不知道刚刚还缩在爸爸怀里发抖的小姑娘去哪了，没等安纳金反应过来她立刻跳下了安纳金的怀抱，飞速朝卢克的声音那边跑去。　　

“莱娅不要跑！”安纳金这才反应过来，生怕莱娅在黑暗里跌倒急忙跟了上去。　　

可刚跑到楼梯的尽头，安纳金却看见一个身影也朝他跑了过来，两人谁都没来得及刹车，哐的一声撞在了一起倒了下去。　　

安纳金过了一会儿才慢慢撑起身体，被他撞到在身下的人似乎是磕到了脑袋，小声地呻吟着。　　

这个声音听起来有些耳熟，还在发晕的安纳金仔细想了想才想起，这好像是今天遇到那位肯诺比先生的声音。他急忙支起手臂向下看去，窗外的月光让屋子不是那么黑暗，让他能看到欧比旺正揉着自己的后脑勺，那双温柔的眼睛里此时还噙着泪水。

“爸爸？你们没事吧。”

卢克在旁边小心地说，安纳金侧过头就看见自己被吓坏的儿子和女儿紧紧抱在一起，有些惊恐又有些奇怪的看着趴在地上的他。　　

“我刚刚在外面看见屋子全黑了又听见莱娅的叫声就跑去找欧比旺了，”卢克解释道，“嗯......欧比旺今天不是说有什么事可以去找他帮忙吗？”

“当然了卢克。”躺在地上的人无奈地笑了笑，把手背搭到额头上揉了揉被安纳金撞到的地方，“天行者先生，可以先从我身上起来吗？如果你不介意的话再拉我一把。”

 

 

——————TBC————————


	2. Chapter 2

2.

一小时前，新租的房子断电了。

45分钟前，卢克找来了今天刚认识的邻居先生。

44分钟前，安纳金和邻居先生一起摔倒了，并趴在人家身上整整两分钟。

40分钟前，两个大人寻找老旧的电闸箱失败。

35分钟前，邻居先生把一家三口领回了自己家。

 

而现在，饥饿地就像三天没有吃过饱饭的天行者三人组埋着头在肯诺比先生家的餐桌上大口吃着牛排。

“吃慢一点，不够还有。”欧比旺坐在一旁惊奇地看着这一大两小有些哭笑不得。

每人一份的牛排很快就见底了，欧比旺像变戏法一样又端出一份红烩意面摆在安纳金面前，然后绕到一边替卢克和莱娅擦了擦嘴。正常的5岁小孩吃半份牛排就够，这两孩子每人都吃完了一整份，要不是欧比旺拦着，卢克差点要舔盘子，看来今天真是把他们饿坏了。

“你们还想吃甜点吗？”欧比旺把空盘放进水池转向热腾腾的烤箱。

“好耶！”

本来被牛排撑到打嗝的双胞胎立刻欢呼起来，也许对于小孩子来说甜点都装在另一个胃里。

安纳金赶紧从自己的意面中带起头来，“不不不！别给他们，他们吃得够多了。”

“爸爸——”两个孩子飞速跳下椅子一人抱住安纳金一边的腿。

“你们吃的够多了，再吃会拉肚子的，我不介意你们去吃点水果，但是甜点免谈。”安纳金对决意不看他们俩，又一头扎进意面。

“这不公平！”双胞胎开始摇晃起爸爸的大腿，“那为什么你还在吃？”

“因为我是大人，等你们长得起码高过桌子再来质问我公不公平。”

两个孩子气得蹬蹬蹬踩住椅子腿的横担，双手撑住餐桌努力把自己的脸漏出来，可怜兮兮地看着欧比旺。

“欧比旺，拜托了——”

欧比旺靠着料理台笑了起来，安纳金任由一对儿女晃着他的椅子，悄悄抬眼看了看欧比旺，和今天在车里一样，那对弯起来的碧绿眼睛又一次吸引了他的注意力。

安纳金不是个这么容易就能和不认识的人熟悉起来的人，他自己也感到很奇怪为什么会在这个在陌生的环境下对这位相识不到12小时的欧比旺·肯诺比产生信任感。如果这里是科洛桑，他还在帝国集团的话，那么安纳金一定会怀疑这是某个对立集团安插到他身边的卧底。

安纳金到底为什么就信任了这个人呢？

也许是听信了贝尔说的这里民风淳朴，也许是因为大雨中摇下的车窗，还可能是因为这份焦嫩多汁的牛排，做饭好吃的人怎么可能是坏人。

但是，说到底……

安纳金又抬起头来看向欧比旺，对方没有察觉到他的眼神，背对他把藏盘子收拾进洗碗机，然后侧过身抬手去拿橱柜里的东西，暖色的光线下让那双眼睛的颜色有些浅，安纳金看不太清除，可下一秒欧比旺就转了过来，印证了他的猜想，他记得今天在车里这双眼睛的瞳色的深绿，而现在又是碧蓝的，安纳金敢打赌那一定和雨过天晴的奥德朗的天空颜色一样。透彻

“安纳金？安纳金？”欧比旺回头就发现自己的客人正在出神的看着这边，他不确定地摸了摸自己的脸，“——是我的脸上有什么吗？”

安纳金这才回过神，匆忙收回视线，“没有，我只是想说我也吃饱了——而且很美味。”

说完这句话安纳金在努力让自己笑得自然一点。

你怎么了安纳金·天行者！不过是偷看被发现了而已，想想以前上学泡女孩子的时候，能把人家盯得面红耳赤的人是谁？为什么现在会因为偷偷看一个男人被发现而局促不安？　　

不过好在对方并没有注意这个，欧比旺走到他们旁边弯下腰，捏了捏双胞胎气鼓鼓的脸颊，“想吃甜点还可以下次过来，我的家门和餐桌随时为你们俩准备着。”

“真的吗？”双胞胎听见他们还可以过来立刻就兴奋了起来，回头期待地望向安纳金，“爸爸~我们还可以到欧比旺家里来的对吗？”

安纳金捏了捏眉心，两个小家伙这么容易就被个陌生人拐走了这让他挺担心的，虽然在这件事上他并没有什么立场。

“前提是你们不许给邻居先生捣乱。”

“那你可以陪他们一起来。”

安纳金忽然抬头看着面前的人，对方稍稍低着头望向他，眼神中的狡黠意味让安纳金内心一抖。　　

欧比旺发现他在偷看了。

愣了片刻，安纳金决定用眼神回敬过去，但是他一时想不起自己曾经混迹酒吧和校园用得是哪副表情，一时僵在了原地。

“哧。”

欧比旺笑了出来。　　

然后假装没有看见安纳金刚刚傻愣的脸转身收拾桌上的餐盘去了。

安纳金觉得自己的脸快要烧着了，被调情对象耻笑这是从来没有发生过的状况。他站起来拉住莱娅和卢克。　　

“谢谢你欧比旺，但是现在已经到两个小家伙的上床时间，我该带他们回去了，邀请你下次来我们那里玩，我想卢克和莱娅也会很开心。”

像念白一样把这段话说出来，安纳金拉住两个孩子往外走去，欧比旺在后面还想说什么。　　

走到门口，很好。打开门走出去，完美。再走五十米就到家——

哦——不......

安纳金望着新房子的方向停在了门口。

“你就还想带着孩子们回那栋没有电的房子吗？”欧比旺这时也追了出来。

欧比旺说完这话，两个孩子都担忧地看向他们的爸爸，生怕安纳金哪根筋不对劲非要带他们回去住。　　　　

“我......”

“明天等天亮再回去吧，卢克和莱娅会害怕的，你们可以先在我这里呆一晚。”

仿佛是为了配合欧比旺的话，双胞胎立刻牵紧爸爸的手生怕他们再靠近那栋黑漆漆的房子。

安纳金低头看了看一双儿女祈求的脸，“......那我们就要再麻烦你一晚了。”

 

“客房被我改成另一个书房了，你和孩子们先睡我的房间吧，已经帮你们重新铺了床铺。”

安纳金从浴室出来的时候看见欧比旺正抱着一卷被子下楼去。

“那你睡哪？”

“楼下书房......千万别有愧疚感，那里有个躺椅沙发，算得上我另一张床了，我在那上面看着书就睡着也不是一次两次。”

说完欧比旺上下打量了下安纳金，“睡衣看起来很合适。”

安纳金看看自己身上的衣服，这套还是欧比旺把自己的大号T恤贡献出来给他当睡衣穿。

他走到楼梯边扶着栏杆看欧比旺抱着被子要转进书房上，闪过脑海里的话脱口而出。

“不想聊聊天？”说完他就后悔了，欧比旺一定觉得他很奇怪，谁会半夜跟个才认识的陌生人聊天，话说回来，认识才短短12小时，从今天中午搭上欧比旺的车到现在睡在他家里，他们还能算普通的陌生人吗？

欧比旺有些惊讶抬头看他，“我以为你累了一天了。”

“聊天也算休息的一种。”安纳金尽量放轻步子走下楼来，刚刚吃饭的时候他注意到餐厅里的酒架，要是没看错的话，这位隐于乡下的作家先生似乎有不少好存货。

欧比旺在发现安纳金的脚步停在酒架前的时候挑了挑眉毛，“你确定？”

“不，当然不，”安纳金回头看着欧比旺有些局促的表情，谁能想到短短12小时里他还发现了他邻居不善饮酒的事实，这让安纳金感到有些心情愉快，“下次有机会。”

跟着欧比旺来到书房，他先是对着门口正对的钢琴愣了愣，才发现半个房间的墙壁都改成了书架，不由得有些惊叹，“……我记得你说楼上那间也是书房？”

“其实也不算，那间是我堆放杂物的地方，但是大部分都是看过的但不太感兴趣的书，堆得差不多了就送一些去镇上的图书馆或学校。”

“那个房间不住其他人吗？”对话终于绕回来了，安纳金试图让自己问得自然一点。

欧比旺看上去没有在意，他甚至笑了一下，“我单身，也没有家人和朋友在这里，当然一个房间就够了。”

重点信息到手，安纳金不再靠着门框站着，而是装作看书架上的藏书开始在房间里绕起来，“前大学教授，还是一个作家，还会弹钢琴。不明白怎么会有女性放过你？”

欧比旺没有立刻回答他，而是示意他书房角落的小圆桌那里有椅子，然后就转身出去了。半分钟后又抬了两杯牛奶进来，把一杯放在安纳金面前，自己坐到安纳金对面。

“我想现代女性可能对我这种类型的中年人已经不再感兴趣了。”

安纳金愣了半秒才反应过来这是对他刚刚的回答。

“怎么可能呢？这可是对你的前任们眼光的亵渎。”

然后他看到欧比旺嘴巴张开两秒却没有说出一句话最终再一次化为一个微笑。

……喔——好吧，他又“不小心”知道一个重要信息。

“我不是故意打探你的隐私的。”

“这年头性向也不算特别隐私的问题。”欧比旺喝了一口牛奶，安纳金眼睁睁地看着他放下杯子后自然而然地伸出舌头快速舔掉上唇的奶胡子。

“现在换我发问了。”

“我们在玩什么你问我答的睡前游戏吗？”

欧比旺端起杯子撞了一下安纳金的，“是你先开始的，‘打探陌生人’先生。”

被拆穿的安纳金抬起自己的奶杯向欧比旺敬了敬，“那么，游戏开始？”

 

 

之后安纳金每次回想起和欧比旺认识的第一个夜晚都特别惊异，两个刚认识不到一天的陌生人，就这么坐在一个小圆桌前聊到半夜三更，以奶代酒，对着彼此倾诉完自己的上半个人生。

 

 

————TBC——————


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

“早上好，天行者先生。”

商店里的店员和安纳金打了个招呼，安纳金默默地点了点头。

这是他带着卢克和莱娅来到这个奥德朗乡下小镇的第六天，贝尔奥加纳跟他说的果然没错，这个小镇上的居民都有些热情得让他有些接受不了。　　

第二天一大早安纳金就回他们租的房子找到了电闸箱并恢复了通电，下午的时候方圆200米内的其他三户人家陆陆续续提着小饼干来拜访了他们。

第三天安纳金晨跑的时候有个人很自然得和他打了个招呼还顺便和他聊了聊头一天的晚饭吃得如何，仿佛两人是认识多年的友人，直到那人跑远了他才回想起来头天根本没有见过这个人。

第四天安纳金去到镇上的商店补充家用物资，店员看到他就如同看到熟客一样和他攀谈起天气。　　

这让安纳金不适应极了，虽然他也是从乡下来的，但是塔图因那个地方，怎么说呢，反正他小时候每次独自出门为了保护自己不被拐卖都很艰难。

他想找欧比旺说一说，也许是因为同为外来者的归属感，安纳金就从来不会觉得欧比旺的友好让他浑身不舒服。不过自从那天在欧比旺家过夜时候他只见过对方两面，似乎欧比旺最近正忙于新书出版的事情，总是往城里跑。　　

安纳金低头清点着购物篮里的东西，家里缺得基本都买了，还差什么点什么呢？

他的脚步停在了冷藏柜面前。　　

又是牛奶。

安纳金不可避免地回想起那个聊到半夜的晚上。他和欧比旺两个人就那么喝着两杯牛奶，仿佛被子里装的是酒，而他们都被醉倒了，起先只是开玩笑似的玩你问我答，好吧，他承认自己是因为私心想了解某些事，但是没有想到后来会越聊越多。　　

安纳金告诉了欧比旺为什么自己这么年轻就当了两个5岁孩子的爸爸，他还和欧比旺聊了关于自己和帕德梅有些失败的婚姻。

而欧比旺则告诉了安纳金关于他和他的前任，从大学生一路追随前任到副教授，最后却分开了的故事。安纳金不太明白这世上居然还有人想和欧比旺分手，要是有个他这样的一个人追求自己近十年他一定要和他结婚。

当安纳金说出这句话来的时候，他真的觉得自己可能醉了。　　

安纳金把手里的牛奶放进购物篮，继续下一个货架。那天晚上两个人其实还有聊起各自感情空窗期的问题，让安纳金有些惊奇的事，欧比旺这样的一个人居然在和前任分手的两年里没有任何感情经历。　　

“只是找不到看对眼的。”欧比旺那时轻描淡写地这么回答了他。可是安纳金总觉得是欧比旺忘不了那位教授，学生时代的爱情总是让人刻骨铭心，安纳金酸酸地想。

思绪被一排书架打断了。安纳金突然抬起头。　　

这让他想起欧比旺书房里样子，不过说真的，这样一个小镇上的商店还真是齐全，居然挤出来一小片空余的地方放书。

安纳金随手抽出一本，却被书架后突然出现的人吓了一跳。　　

“哦，天呐！”

安纳金才发现对面的人居然是欧比旺，显然对方这时也认出了他。　　

“安纳金？居然是你，还真是巧。”

安纳金绕到货架的另一边，看见欧比旺和他一样拎着个购物篮，里面已经堆了满满一堆东西。

“我以为这样的小商店应该比不上你家里的藏书？”

“也不总是，我偶尔能在这里找到一些没有或者二手的旧书。”欧比旺把手里的那本塞回货架，“不过大多时候都没有，淘书还是需要些运气的。”

安纳金看了看欧比旺购物篮里的东西，“......你看上去不像能吃下这么多东西的人。”

“不是，这是买个我朋友们的。”

“朋友？”

“准确来说是前同事们，他们今天要到这里来野餐顺便看看我。”

“哦，好吧，那先祝你们玩得愉快。”安纳金努力让自己的语气不要太失望，他刚刚想邀请欧比旺一起回去然后到家里吃饭来着。

“说真的，要一起来吗？”欧比旺看着安纳金眨了眨眼。　　

“什么......”

“我是说，今天你和孩子们也一起来野餐吧。”

“不了吧——”安纳金有些艰难地吐出这几个字，但是欧比旺却拉住他。

“我想卢克和莱娅也不想整天闷在家里，一起来吧，他们会喜欢的。”

 

————————TBC————————


	4. Chapter 4

4.

噢老天，安纳金，记得提醒自己，下次不要因为欧比旺对着自己眨了两下眼睛就轻易答应某些事。

他独自坐在河岸边，带着墨镜面无表情，其他人应该感觉他很酷，但是女儿和儿子应该很嫌弃他，因为他们宁愿和几个陌生成年人一起玩耍也不想过来找他们的爸爸。

今早在商店欧比旺邀请他们一家来一起野餐事安纳金本想拒绝的，可是转念想起双胞胎无聊得整天在家里哀嚎的样子他还是答应了欧比旺，绝不是因为对那双金色睫毛煽动的样子着了迷。

不远处的河水边，欧比旺的那几个同事正在带着卢克和莱娅在浅水滩里玩耍。

不是安纳金这么放心就把孩子交给不认识的人，但是其中那个叫阿索卡的姑娘看上去真的是带孩子的一把好手，在他们见面不到一小时内迅速就和双胞胎打成一片，让两个孩子玩得都快忘了他这个爸爸了。

欧比旺的前同事们来了四个，安纳金坐在野餐布边观察着，除了那个叫阿索卡的助教小姑娘，另外两个叫文翠斯和昆兰的家伙说真的挺不像大学老师，一个非常酷另一个又随性到让安纳金怀疑他会给所有不去上课的学生也打满分。　　　　　　　　

还有另一个。

安纳金透过墨镜看到另一边沿着河岸散步的两人，牙根又泛起一阵酸。

那是四天前的夜晚，在欧比旺家里聊天的主人公之一，安纳金记得他的名字。

奎刚·金。

那个男人很高大，比安纳金还要高出半个头，欧比旺在他旁边显得有些娇小。两人并排走在一起，不知说到了什么，欧比旺脸上的笑意就根本没有退去过。

不适感又涌上安纳金的心，但他还是坐在原地没有动，他需要待在看得到孩子们的地方，而且这个位置便于他观察所有人的行动。安纳金墨镜下的眼神总是不住地飘向单独聊天的两个人。

 

欧比旺虽然在笑，但全程很少和他身边的人有眼神接触，这是个好现象。

卢克和莱娅玩得很开心。

欧比旺和奎刚·金停了下来，他们在面对面聊天。

好吧，只是两人调了个头在往回走。

卢克和莱娅玩得很开心。　　

欧比旺好像在和对方说关于这里的生活，他看见欧比旺指着周围在比划。

卢克和莱娅玩得很开心。

为什么他们走回来的脚步又停下了？

那个奎刚·金想干嘛，他看将他向欧比旺打开双臂。

他居然想抱一下欧比旺？难道这个前任就没有伤过欧比旺的心的自觉吗？？？离欧比旺远一点!

 

安纳金没有察觉自己已经站了起来。

不远处，欧比旺对着那个敞开的怀抱呆了两秒，苦笑着回抱了过去。　　　　　　　　

“爸爸，你在哪干什么？”

直到卢克的声音传过来，安纳金才发现自己已经往欧比旺他们在的那个方向走了好几步。

立刻退了回来，那个叫阿索卡的小姑娘已经领着双胞胎回来休息了。

她让卢克和莱娅坐在草坪上抽出毛巾替他们把身上的水揩干，“说真的天仔，你不太是个当爸爸的好人选。”

安纳金反应了一阵子才发觉阿索卡是在和他说话，“Skyguy？”

“对，你们一家子的姓真有趣。”

安纳金盘腿坐到旁边，“那我们来谈谈为什么我不是个当爸爸的好人选，Snip。”

“哪个爸爸会让朋友带孩子而自己就抱着手坐在一边！”

安纳金把手放了下去，“......谢谢你，让我来吧。”

阿索卡这时已经帮莱娅穿好了第二只鞋子，两个小孩一下就跑到不远处玩耍去了。

“......那好吧，下次。”

阿索卡和安纳金有些尴尬地坐在一排，他不知道和这个年纪的小姑娘还能说点什么，只好到处看风景。

“天仔。”阿索卡观察了一阵突然叫住他。

“怎么了？”

“看来你对肯诺比老师很感兴趣。”

“什么！不，我没有！”安纳金迅速否认。

“是吗？那你从我们坐到这开始眼神就没有离开过肯诺比老师身上超过20秒的行为应该挺正常的吧。”阿索卡面无表情地耸耸肩。

安纳金的嘴张开又闭气，最终没有想出怎么反驳这个小姑娘。随手拿起身边的两瓶饮料，一瓶扔给阿索卡自己又打开了一瓶，两人的眼神一同落到不远处散步的欧比旺和奎刚身上。

“他在学校的时候是个怎样的人？”

安纳金看了欧比旺片刻，问起阿索卡。

“我才认识肯诺比教授那会儿他在教我们大三的文艺心理学课程。”阿索卡在一边眉飞色舞的开始跟安纳金讲起他曾经的老师。

“你都不知道那时教授他在学校的女生中有多受欢迎，毕竟他算得上这个时代为数不多能真正称得上绅士的男人，学校的论坛上每年都搞‘你最喜欢的老师’投票，肯诺比教授每年都高分当选。”

“那他一定收过很多情书？”想欧比旺这样的人收到学生的情书应该挺为难的。

“对！你都不知道那时每个无聊的学期末都是在讨论哪几个即将毕业的学姐去和肯诺比教授表白了，”阿索卡看着安纳金不忘补充一句，“当然了，喜欢教授的男生也不少。”

安纳金挑起一边眉毛。

“到我们大四的时候终于可以报名教授们的助教，听说当时院系里三分之一的同学都给肯诺比教授递了申请表，不过最后教授选择了我，可能是因为我算是文学院里为数不多对他没有非分之想的学生了。”想起曾经的事阿索卡捂着肚子大笑起来。

如果是我，那助教的名额就一定是我的了，而且还会让学校破格让大三甚至大二时就同意我去当欧比旺的助教。安纳金藏在墨镜下想象着。

“可是......”他没有注意到阿索卡的情绪突然落了下来。

“可是在我成为肯诺比教授的助教后没多久就发生了一件事，教授把我交给金教授就辞职离校了。”

“发生了什么......”安纳金看着阿索卡脸上悲伤又欲言又止的样子，他似乎预感到这应该和奎刚有关。

阿索卡咬着嘴唇思索了一下自己的言辞才开口告诉安纳金。

“两年前，一个曾经被肯诺比教授挂了科而怀恨在心的学生把教授的秘密公布到论坛上，那个消息立刻就被媒体发现发到了全息网上。我们学校向来以校风严明著称，虽然这件事到现在都没有被查实，但是当时这件事让学校遭到了不小的舆论打击，学校虽然只是让肯诺比教授停职一段时间，但是没想到他自己交了辞职报告。”

阿索卡抱着腿把下巴放到膝盖上，声音越说越小，脸上写满了失落。

 

——————————TBC——————————


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

晚上，安纳金躺在自己的床上翻来覆去就是睡不着，脑海里不停回放下午的时候阿索卡和他说过的事，小姑娘没有把当年的事完整地告诉安纳金，但毫无疑问那个秘密一定就是欧比旺和奎刚的事，但欧比旺那个晚上也没有告诉他。　　　　　　　　　

安纳金心中很郁闷，欧比旺和奎刚两人并排走在河边的身影一直浮现，挥之不去。

他想起那天晚上欧比旺和他说起奎刚时脸上的表情，他想说服自己两年早就过去了欧比旺也早已开始了新生活。可他就是不知道为什么闷着一股子气，也不知道该往哪撒。

安纳金拧开床头灯坐起来，他没有拉上窗帘，从窗户那里可以看到欧比旺的房子。

默默坐在床边，看着那栋小屋熄灭了最后一盏灯。

晚饭后欧比旺的同事们就回去了，好像是因为明天还有什么学术会议来着，他留下帮欧比旺收拾了餐厅，几次想问问关于下午听到的事，但是话到嘴边又不知怎么开口。

安纳金叹了口气又躺了回去。

可是他的屋子突然漆黑一片，安纳金盯着天花板想了一会儿自己并没有关灯啊。他接着路灯打进来的光亮摸到门口，这才发现原来整栋屋子的电又断了。

安纳金站在黑暗中抹了抹脸，他觉得这个假期糟透了，从他听信贝尔的话租了这套房子开始就糟透了。

安纳金拖着步子回到房间，一切等明天起床再说吧，反正卢克和莱娅现在也该睡熟了。

 

等等！

卢克和莱娅！

安纳金瞬间又从床上坐了起来，看了看不远处的白色小屋。

贝尔，我说错了，你替我租的这套破房子真的好极了。

安纳金迅速跑到双胞胎的房间摇醒两个孩子。

“......爸爸？”卢克和莱娅还在睡眼迷蒙。

安纳金把他们俩抱起来。

“太可怕了，卢克，莱娅，我们的房子又黑了。”

 

5分钟后。

刚刚睡下没多久的欧比旺打开了自家家门。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

门口站着可怜的天行者一家三口。年轻的爸爸一脸歉意地给他指了指身后他们的房子告诉他，真的很抱歉欧比旺，可能是前天我没有修好电路，它又出问题了，还把卢克和莱娅吓得够呛。

欧比旺看了看安纳金怀里那两个明显已经困得睁不开眼睛的孩子，无奈地笑了笑，打开门让三口人进了家。

 

——————TBC——————


	6. Chapter 6

“爸爸，你还不睡吗……”

卢克努力撑开快黏在一起的眼皮，小小的手指执意勾着要走的安纳金，小声地问到。安纳金赶紧回身把卢克露出来的半个身子塞回被我，他瞄了一眼旁边熟睡的莱娅，庆幸这个姑娘一沾枕头就睡着了，明天醒来她可能都不记得为什么会出现在欧比旺家里。

当然也不会记得他把他们从睡梦中摇醒的事。

安纳金把卢克固执的小手也一并塞回暖烘烘的被窝里，替两个孩子掖了掖被角，确保他们不会一翻身就滚出被窝。

“爸爸还有点事，今晚你照顾妹妹睡觉好吗？”

“我不能和你一起去吗？”卢克的眼睛都闭上了还在固执地小声咕哝。 

安纳金蹲在床头，靠在儿子的枕边小声地哄着卢克，“爸爸要去出单人任务了，你们在家等我凯旋归来，我们是什么？”

“我们是英勇的绝地武士……”卢克的声音最后消失在睡梦中。安纳金在卢克和莱娅的额头上各自亲吻了一下，轻手轻脚地关门下了楼。

 

“你不陪着双胞胎睡觉吗？”再一次抱着被子进书房的欧比旺看到了下楼来的安纳金。 

“emmm……似乎是因为今天我没有陪他们玩，两个孩子生气了，不要我跟他们睡。”安纳金苦恼地抓了把头发，耸了耸肩，一副仿佛刚刚真的被双胞胎赶出来的可怜样子。

欧比旺挑起一边眉毛有些好笑地看着他，“难道这个时候完美爸爸不应该好好哄一哄孩子才不至于大晚上的没有床睡吗？”

安纳金摆出一副很头疼的样子，“那我晚上还是会被他们俩联合起来踢下床……所以，我能借用你的沙发一晚吗？” 

“不然呢？我总不能也让你睡在地上吧，”欧比旺笑着摇摇头，走出书房准备上楼去，“等我再给你找一床被子。”

安纳金比他高出半个头的身体堵在书房门口，欧比旺不得不侧过身体才能通过安纳金和门框之间留出的缝隙，在欧比旺踏上第一级台阶是安纳金抬起手拉住面前的胳膊，“不用麻烦了，我——还不困，在沙发上坐一会儿。”

欧比旺看了看墙上的钟，才十一点，好吧，这些小年轻的生物钟总是晨昏颠倒的，夜晚的十一点都是他们夜生活的开始。他又看了眼面前的安纳金，虽说这已经是两个孩子的爸爸了，但事实上才27岁，跟他差不多大的同龄人这个时间还每天在酒吧蹦迪呢。

“好吧，你不要熬太晚。”

欧比旺退下台阶想回书房去，可是手臂间的力量却还是没有消失，他奇怪地抬头看向安纳金。比他小一些的男人好像没有注意到两人至间过分暧昧的距离，不知道是不是错觉，欧比旺觉得自己的家可能小了点，不然为什么楼梯的转角处居然不能容下两个成年人。他已经被安纳金挤到墙边了。 

安纳金的眼神游离了半天最后回到欧比旺的脸上。

深吸一口气。 

让自己看上去稳重一点。

“如果，”他听见自己开口，气息稍微有一点点颤抖。稳住，安纳金，慢慢把他拉近一点，调整好你的眼神，那双美丽的眼瞳正在看着你。

“如果你现在也不是那么困的话，能不能陪我一下。”

 

欧比旺觉得自己刚刚一定被某种幻术定住了，被那双海水一样蓝的眼睛。要不然怎么会等自己回过神来就发现左手拿了一瓶Chateau Couhin Rouge2005，右手拿了一瓶Chateau Margaux1999，他还记得自己是打算去谁教的。

欧比旺思考了两秒默默把那瓶Margaux塞回酒架。

把红酒全部倒进醒酒器的时候，欧比旺还是很迟疑，他努力说服自己，没事的，就喝一点儿，不然收藏这么多酒干什么，总不能告诉安纳金是因为瓶子好看，其实我一点都不会喝。

欧比旺想找点什么一会儿能代替红酒塞住自己嘴的东西，目光扫过烤箱，他突然想起厨房里还有今天刚出炉的小饼干，这本来是打算明天送给卢克和莱娅的，不过明天再烤一份补偿他们也是可以的。

“虽然这个不是配红酒的最好选择，但我还是希望你不介意甜食宵夜。”

听见他的话，沙发后面那颗毛茸茸的脑袋转了过来，好奇地看着他手上的盘子，“你又做了什么？”这段时间欧比旺给卢克和莱娅做过几次甜点，安纳金有幸跟着双胞胎吃了几顿。

“普通的黄油小饼干。”

一手端着甜点一手拎上两个杯子回到客厅里，安纳金已经占据了长沙发的一头，欧比旺则选择坐在他的另一边，学着对面的人脱了拖鞋盘着腿把自己整个的陷进沙发里。

两个人这么面对面沉默地坐了十秒钟，知道安纳金感受到空气里的尴尬气氛，他总觉得自己得说点什么。 

“看来你真的总是在这房子的各个地方都能睡着。”他突然没头没脑的来了一句，欧比旺还没反应过来该接什么话，他自己就接上了，“不然为什么你的床你的躺椅你的沙发，甚至连你的地毯都是软的。” 

欧比旺看了安纳金两秒突然笑了出来，“这个真是开场白太糟糕了——”

“我是很认真的在聊天。”安纳金故作严肃绷着脸面对前仰后合的欧比旺。

“好吧好吧，”欧比旺再次坐正看着对面的安纳金，“我是说，你要知道，我教书的时候曾经见到很多个像你一样的男孩子，长得好又有魅力，至少我没有听过像这样的开场白。”

“那么那些家伙追你了吗？” 

“当然没有——”欧比旺被安纳金跨越性的思维方式惊到了，可是安纳金还是很认真的看着他，好像真的想听到这个问题的答案。

“好吧好吧，我认输——是有过那么几个，”他赶在安纳金开口前立刻接上了下一句，他不想再讨论这个问题了，“但是那些幼稚的小男生并不是我会感兴趣的类型。”

欧比旺说着去拿过甜点盘放在两人中间，并没有注意到安纳金听到那句“幼稚的小男生并不是我喜欢的类型”时突然崩坏的表情。估摸着酒晾得差不多了，欧比旺给两个杯子分别倒了一点，然后递了一杯给安纳金。　　　　

“......我觉得你的小饼干配上红酒简直是绝配，如果在科洛桑开一个餐厅我一定不再离开那个地方。”

“那还真是感谢你的恭维。”欧比旺面无表情地喝了一小口，感谢安纳金生硬地扯开话题。　　

两人再一次陷入了刚开始那种尴尬的沉默，安纳金一口一口地喝着酒，试图挡住他张开又不知道问什么的嘴。　　

“你是不是有话跟我说？”

“什么——”

“下午的时候我就觉得你有些不对劲，但是当时......昆兰他们也在，我也不方便问你。”

安纳金注意到欧比旺避开了奎刚的名字。对面的人伸手去拿沙发中间的甜点，眼睛却还在看着安纳金示意他现在快说。 

“我想知道你和奎刚的故事。”

欧比旺拿起小饼干的手停在半空，他仿佛被定格了两秒才回过神，一时不知道该把手里的饼干放下还是吃掉。 

“我以为我已经跟你说过一遍了？”欧比旺避开安纳金直白的眼神，还是把手里的小饼干放下了，他把杯子稍稍抬起一些，但酒没有滑到他的嘴里。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

“我想——了解你的全部过去，”安纳金不知道该怎么说才能委婉一些，好不让欧比旺被他吓跑，“不要误会，我不是什么变态，我只是——我也可以跟你讲我的过去，至少我们都是有一段失败的感情的人。”

欧比旺还是没有回应他的眼神，安纳金耐心地等着他的回答，他甚至能看见欧比旺隔着玻璃杯后面在咬自己的嘴唇，片刻后，他看见那些深红的浓稠液体一股脑地滑进了欧比旺微微张开的嘴。 

“其实我是被迫和奎刚分手的。”

 

欧比旺又给自己倒了一杯，向安纳金说起了两年前的事情。他和奎刚的故事就像是很多俗套的小说里桥段，大学学生爱上自己的老师，为了他欧比旺在在大四时拼了命当了奎刚的助教，本科念完又拼了命考上了奎刚的研究生，然后博士再然后副教授，欧比旺感觉自己十年的青春年华都是为了奎刚而拼命读书。　　　　　　 

“那他爱你吗？”

欧比旺又喝完了一杯，“我不知道，我只能确定他是喜欢我的，就像校园里每一对牵着手的小情侣之间的那种喜欢。”他晃了晃自己空掉的酒杯，安纳金拿走了它装满又塞回欧比旺的手里。

“不过我庆幸奎刚只是喜欢我，这让放开对他的爱这件事能稍微得不那么痛苦。” 

之后发生的事就跟阿索卡跟他说的一样，虽然阿索卡隐瞒了欧比旺的秘密是什么，但是安纳金多多少少能猜出来。

 

那个被欧比旺挂科而记恨在心的男生不知从哪里得知肯诺比教授正在和学校里的另一个教授有地下恋情，并且是从欧比旺还在是学生的时候就开始了。论坛上的那个帖子并没有出现过奎刚的名字，但是描述的事情却每件都是真的发生过。这让欧比旺害怕了，他每天都在学生八卦的风口浪尖这他并不在乎，但是他不想让奎刚的名誉和教学生涯因此毁掉。看看那些帖子里说得有多龌龊，欧比旺好几次差点没忍住爬到网路上去和那些不怀好意的学生对骂，但是等他冷静下来后才想起，从始至终奎刚都没有暴露在事件里，被那些低俗的语言侵犯的从来只有他。

欧比旺就这么单方面的和奎刚分了手辞了职，离开了学校，后来甚至离开了自己生活了十多年的城市。　　

 

安纳金知道欧比旺已经喝多了，他们之前又开了一瓶。对面的欧比旺说完这些把脸埋进了手掌里，然后向后抹了一把头发，凌乱的刘海翘了起来。安纳金想伸过手去帮他抚平，但是没有够到，他站起身走到欧比旺旁边，手掌覆到他柔软的金发上。

欧比旺目光里有些水汽，他似乎没有反应过来安纳金在做什么，有些疑惑地仰视着安纳金。 

“......那你现在还爱他吗？” 

听到这句话欧比旺终于有了反应，他笑了起来，眼睛完成一道弧。安纳金觉得自己也喝醉了，他想摸摸欧比旺的脸，然后他就这么做了。 

有些冰凉的手掌靠近欧比旺的脸颊，在触到那柔软的皮肤是停了下来，他从来不知道原来男人的脸也能这么软。

也许是手掌贴在自己的脸侧却迟迟不放下来，也许是滚烫的脸颊感受到手掌上舒适的温度，欧比旺突然就拉住安纳金的手把脸埋了进去，像只猫一样蹭了蹭。

安纳金整个人呆在了原地，仿佛右手变成了他唯一感知世界的器官，他当然没有忘记欧比旺还没有回答刚刚的问题，安纳金轻咳了一下调整自己的声音，让它不要颤得太厉害，“欧比旺，你现在还爱奎刚吗？”

埋在他手掌里人停下了动作，微不可闻地叹了口气，但是安纳金能感受那那股热气喷在自己的动脉上，“如果我还爱他，今天又怎么能和他并肩行走。”

安纳金现在不确定欧比旺到底是醉了还是没有醉，他收回自己的手，在欧比旺旁边坐下来。他注视着那双蒙上水汽的绿色眼睛，想在里面找到一点理智的证据。

看了半晌，安纳金终于开口，“欧比旺，你有没有想过和某个人开启一段新感情？”

“和谁？”喝醉的人又笑了起来，安纳金最喜欢这个弧度，忍不住凑近了一些。

“某个‘幼稚的小男生’，”安纳金看着欧比旺近在咫尺的金色睫毛，他想起今天早上就是因为这对睫毛让他失了神才答应一起去野餐。

还有微微眯起的眼睛，安纳金知道他不止一次在心里赞美过这是上帝拥有的最美丽的绿色。

还有这两片粉色的薄唇，他从第一次见到欧比旺就再也没有从这里移开过自己的注意力。就是这两瓣嘴唇在大雨下车站对他说“看起来你们需要帮助”，就是它在每次欧比旺咀嚼食物时总是让安纳金看得出神，也是它曾经对着自己吐露欧比旺的脆弱。

就在刚刚，他还看着那些深红色的果实发酵液体滋润过唇瓣上细密的纹路，唇角还沾了点曲奇的碎末。 

那么现在，安纳金想，这两片嘴唇尝起来究竟是红酒的甜涩还是有曲奇的奶香。

 

安纳金任由自己向它自己靠近。

“或者，某个正在成熟的27岁男人。”

 

他最终还是尝到了那两瓣嘴唇的滋味。

 

 

——————TBC——————


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 

为什么夏天的清晨会这么冷？

欧比旺打了个冷颤，忍不住往被窝里缩了缩。可刚刚一挪动全身上下的每块骨头就在叫嚣着疼痛，疼得他吸了口冷气，这样的感觉仿佛昨天在地上睡了一整晚一样。 

伴随骨头和肌肉的酸痛一起而来的还有头疼，像是被罩在一个大罐子里，而他根本动弹不得。欧比旺想抬起手揉一揉自己同样涨得睁不开的眼睛，他现在急需大量补充水分再来一片扑热息痛才能活过来。

该死的宿醉。

……等等，宿醉？

欧比旺终于发现了什么地方不对劲，他现在并没有睡在自己温暖的被窝里，而是——某个人的怀里……

欧比旺慌乱地爬起身，全身上下钝痛的骨头都没有让他从震惊中缓过来。跟随他的动作一起滑落得还有一只挂在他腰间的手，确切来说这只手刚刚直接环住了他。

“……早？”也许是欧比旺的动作幅度太大，手的主人被跟着醒了过来。

欧比旺下意识地去看了看自己和对方的身上，发现两人都好好的穿着睡衣，默默地松了一口气但是却有点不知从何而来的心虚。对方还躺在地毯上揉着昨晚被他压麻的手臂，欧比旺这才发现俩人不知道什么时候滚到了沙发和茶几间的空隙，也不知道是滚下去之后才抱作一团还是直接抱成一团滚下了沙发。 

欧比旺把乱糟糟的头发往后抹了抹，他昨晚到底喝了多少？他又跟安纳金说了什么？为什么他会和他抱在一起？两个人除了抱在一起还做了什么？

欧比旺觉得自己的脑袋真的要炸了，他扶着沙发边挣扎着缓缓站起身，然后看见茶几上歪歪倒倒的三个红酒瓶。 

喔，不，他们还是把昨晚收起来那瓶玛歌庄园1999喝掉了。 

欧比旺拎起空掉的酒瓶晃了晃，突然一些片段闯进他的脑子里。似乎昨晚他也是这样晃着这瓶酒给安纳金和自己的杯子里倒满，他好像还和安纳金说了些胡话——他把两年前的事告诉安纳金了。欧比旺绝望地想起来了。 

那时安纳金站起来凑近了他，好像还说了点什么。 

你有没有考虑过开启一段新感情？

安纳金你看看你问的什么蠢问题。欧比旺把脸埋进了手掌，他想起来了，他全想起来了。

想起那双稍凉一些的手温柔地插进他的发间，他想起来自己主动把蹭进安纳金的手掌，还有……

还有印上他嘴唇的触感，柔软又试探，却像羽毛轻骚他的心间，让人想主动伸手抓住它。欧比旺不记得后面发生了什么，他只希望没有做更出格的事，毕竟他光是想起这件事就已经恨不得去后院挖个坑掉进去。 

清晨的客厅一点声音都没有，刚刚还在活动筋骨的安纳金这时也安静了下来，一动不动，似乎是在等待他消化昨晚的事。欧比旺撤下手掌，看了眼躺在他脚边的安纳金，偷偷看着他的人立刻反射性转开眼睛，咽了咽喉头又转回来看着欧比旺。

这样的眼神欧比旺昨晚也见过了，安纳金准备吻他的时候。

欧比旺苍白的脸浮上一层绯红。

被他枕了一整晚的那只手突然握住了他的露在外面小腿，欧比旺被突然的触碰吓了一跳，想抽出自己的腿，却发现对方纹丝不动。安纳金很自然地向他伸出另一只手。

“如果方便的话，能不能拉我一把？”

 

“爸爸，你们在干嘛？”

卢克的声音从二楼的拐角传来，两人同时转头看过去，卢克正牵着莱娅迷茫地站在二楼看着客厅里的两人，而他的妹妹看上去还没有睡醒，任由卢克牵着自己还靠在他的肩头冲瞌睡。 

欧比旺飞快撤回自己的腿，无视掉安纳金伸出的手，绕过沙发走向厨房。 

“你们俩一定饿了吧，早餐想吃点什么？” 

“沙拉！”听到吃的卢克赶紧拉着莱娅一溜小跑到餐桌前坐好。还躺在地毯上的安纳金就这样被三个人遗忘在沙发背后。 

 

——————————TBC————————


	8. Chapter 8

8.

 

安纳金郁闷地切下一块肉，力气大得肉和料理板一起弹了起来。 

第五天了。 

整整五天。

从那晚的醉后一吻之后，安纳金整整五天都没有找到机会和欧比旺单独谈谈。 

第一天，安纳金在家转转悠悠了一天，时不时嘴里还跑出一些让人听了起鸡皮疙瘩的句子。

第二天，他接连两次都想去找欧比旺，但都是走到家门口又折了回来。他告诉自己，没事的晚上再去，晚上气氛好。所以那天不到九点的时候，安纳金不顾双胞胎哀嚎着要看动画片，早早就把他俩哄上床，收拾好自己，甚至还临时起意从花园里摘了束雏菊，忐忑地去敲欧比旺家的门，可是一直都没有人应。 

欧比旺也许是出门有事，安纳金不想给他打电话，就是固执地坐在门口的台阶上等着。直到他被夜风吹醒两次，这才不情不愿地回家去，结果第二天去镇上买东西才听说欧比旺又出城里了。 

等到第四天早晨，他才看见欧比旺打着哈欠到他的小院子里浇水。安纳金赶紧穿鞋准备出去，结果家里的两个小家伙比他还激动，趁着他穿鞋的功夫拉开门一溜烟就跑去街对面找欧比旺了。

安纳金趴在窗口看着双胞胎缠着欧比旺玩了一会儿，他似乎有点奇怪安纳金没有一起过来，往这边看了一眼，安纳金赶紧又低下头去，过了一会儿才反应过来这样的距离欧比旺其实都看不见他在窗口。 

算好时间去接双胞胎回家，开门的时候两个人都有点尴尬，欧比旺都不知道应该看哪里。 

这是不是应该算好现象？安纳金心想，至少他没有把那个吻忘了。

双胞胎似乎还没有玩够，不情不愿地牵上他的手。安纳金觉得时间正好，他问欧比旺要不要来家里吃饭。 

出乎意料的事，欧比旺拒绝了他，因为答应和出版方吃饭只能改天。安纳金不知道他当时的表情有没有僵地太厉害，反正回到家时双胞胎面对一桌子丰盛的午餐时，他并不想和两人解释。 

今早晨跑回来的安纳金在欧比旺家的门口停了下来，他也不知道为什么要站在那里，可下一秒门却打开了，把他和出来的人都吓了一跳。安纳金先反应了过来，拉住欧比旺生怕他走掉。 

“我有事和你说。”安纳金抢在欧比旺之前开口，“就给我几分钟。” 

欧比旺犹豫了一会儿还是点点头。

安纳金深吸一口气，在这几天里他在脑海中反复反复排练，就是为了等到他和欧比旺独处的这一刻，虽然他是有几年没有经营过感情这类的事，但他相信他至少还是拥有“27岁成熟男人”的魅力的。

“你今天穿得很好看……” 

“……”

如果可以的话，安纳金一定会选择把三秒钟前的自己用光剑捅死。 

“谢谢你安纳金，但是，”欧比旺看了看时间，“但是如果——你没有别的事了的话，我就先走了。” 

“等等！有事有事！”安纳金生怕欧比旺又从自己眼前逃走。 

“早上好，肯诺比先生，早上好，天行者先生。”

听到这个声音安纳金的肩膀一下子垮了下去，为什么偏偏在这个时候来送报纸？！ 

安纳金面无表情的回头，横空冒出来的这个人是这片街区的报纸送递员，在安纳金眼里遇到他简直是灾难，他随便拉住一个人就能说上十多分钟的话。 

他好不容易才得到一个单独和欧比旺待在一起的机会。安纳金努力让自己的眼神有一点杀意，希望对方赶紧明白他的意思然后离开。

可是并没有，欧比旺和安纳金被迫听了这个送递员长达5分钟关于天气的话题，期间欧比旺无数次看自己的手表，看来他今早真的很着急。安纳金心里默默叹了口气，下次再逮到这样的机会不知要到什么时候了。 

“很抱歉，我现在有点急事，你们先聊。”眼神落在安纳金身上又飞快移走，欧比旺对着两人礼貌地笑了笑便走了。 

安纳金的计划又一次失败，他无比怨恨地看了眼还在滔滔不绝的送递员。

 

——————————TBC——————————


	9. Chapter 9

9.

 

为什么大晚上了安纳金还在厨房忙活。

因为他在准备明天的食材。好吧，因为这样他才有充分的理由看着住在斜对面的人什么时候回家，而不让自己看上去像个变态。 

已经晚上10点了，双胞胎都已经睡了，当安纳金怀疑对方是不是今天又忙得不能回家的时候，那个熟悉的身影出现在街对面，拖着劳累的步伐移到家门口。 

安纳金顿时兴奋了起来，他赶紧把手冲洗干净，换上自己整齐的衣服，想了想还跑到卫生间喷了点发胶让自己的卷发看起来更精神。 

当路过客厅时，安纳金迅速退了回来，茶几的花瓶里插了一束乱糟糟的小花，这是今天莱娅在花园里摘的，她说想明天送给欧比旺。 

安纳金毫无愧疚地抽出了花束。莱娅，就帮爸爸这么一次，明天爸爸会补偿你的。 

万事俱备。安纳金走到欧比旺家门口，在这五十米的距离里他反复斟酌自己将要说的话，他幻想欧比旺会害羞地遮起脸，这样他就能把他抱进怀里。他还想也许欧比旺会假装拒绝他，没有关系，他准备了大套大套的说辞，让欧比旺没有后顾之忧。

那万一欧比旺真的拒绝他呢。

呃......这个安纳金还没有想过，但是怎么可能呢，这样的事怎么会发生？ 

走上最后的那几节台阶，安纳金刚想敲门却听到屋子传来欧比旺的声音。

 

“是的，最近忙这件事累坏了。” 

欧比旺的声音断断续续从门内传出来，让准备敲门的安纳金顿了一下。　　 

“我会好好照顾自己，”听上去他正在和谁打电话，“你也是，奎刚。”

 

抬起的手慢慢放了下来，屋里的人似乎往里面走了些，安纳金不能再听清他说了什么，但是偶尔还是有愉悦的笑声传出来。 

安纳金记得上次听到欧比旺这么开心还是他也在这栋屋子里的时候。 

他看了看手中的花，离开土壤后小雏菊和玛格丽特都有些焉焉的，也许不再适合带回去还给莱娅了。

 

安纳金把花放在台阶上，转身离开。

 

 

——————TBC——————


	10. Chapter 10

10\. 

 

安纳金是在被楼下一阵欢呼声吵醒的。

听上去像是卢克和莱娅的声音。 

他翻了个身，试图回避已经晒进房间的阳光。他们今天怎么起得这么早，平时都是要自己去喊醒他们的。

闭着眼睛在枕头下摸了半天才摸到手机，拿起来一看才发现居然已经早上10点半了，安纳金赶紧爬起来。双胞胎的房间里果然已经没有人了，他站在二楼看了一圈，客厅和厨房一个人都没有。

“卢克？莱娅？” 

家里静悄悄得，没有人回答他。

安纳金耸耸肩，不慌不忙地走下楼梯。厨房里，橱柜和冰箱门大敞着，桌上还摆了两个碗，安纳金看了一眼，里面都是没吃完的牛奶泡麦片，看来两个小鬼还没吃完早餐就跑出去了。 

安纳金给自己倒了一碗，靠在厨房的窗子边习惯性地看向对街那栋熟悉的小屋。他完全不担心两个孩子的去向，反正他们一家三口自从来到这里每天闲着有事没事都是往同一个地方跑，只是……只是自己最近几天都没有过去了。 

自从那天在欧比旺家门外听到欧比旺给他的前男友打电话之后。安纳金想到这里不由地把嘴里还没有泡软麦片嚼得咔咔响。他就知道怎么可能有人能割舍得了十年的感情，除了他自己，又怎么可能有人真的忍心和欧比旺分手，这种人世界上不存在。 

安纳金的妒忌心又跑了出来，要是放在他二十一二岁的时候，也许他会当场破门而入，然后当着电话那头的人把欧比旺吻到窒息，再拿起电话告诉奎刚现在“过去式就该有过去式的样子，在追求欧比旺的人是我”。 

但是他没有。他只是默默地放下花束，默默地走回家去，然后接连三天都没有去找欧比旺，甚至还因为不想去欧比旺家里接双胞胎而天天把他们俩带出去玩。 

昨晚回家的时候，他们在门口看到放在台阶上的小篮子，里面装了卢克和莱娅爱吃的小甜点。甜点篮没有署名，但他们都知道这是谁送来的，俩个孩子立刻抱起篮子回家吃了个爽，安纳金神色复杂地回头看了看那栋又是黑着灯的房子。

他把三人的碗具统统丢到水池里，边洗边不住的瞟向对街。 

安纳金以为欧比旺是喜欢他的，不然一个正常人怎么会容忍突然认识的一家三口总是往自己家里跑，还经常厚颜无耻地蹭饭吃。

也许是因为欧比旺本来就是个好人，他对每个人都这样。

那为什么欧比旺会跟他说以前他和奎刚的事。 

好吧，确实是安纳金逼问他的，这个不算。 

对了，如果欧比旺真的不喜欢他为什么不在自己吻他的时候拒绝呢？他喝多了？这不是理由，安纳金还清晰地记得第二天他躺在地毯上看到欧比旺想起头一晚他们俩有过一个吻时的表情，错愕、害羞，安纳金甚至觉得可能还有点兴奋，总之他看不到一点欧比旺会不接受他的理由。 

但是他和奎刚和好了。安纳金想到这暴躁地砸了一下水池的边缘。 

对，莫名其妙地和好了。欧比旺还说什么如果他还爱奎刚就不会和他一起并肩行走。 

都是假话！安纳金记得奎刚和欧比旺走在河边的样子，他甚至能想象他们俩的过去，也许会在半夜无人的校园里牵着手散步，就像他看到的那样，欧比旺会仰起头对着奎刚微笑，那个笑容温柔又明亮，奎刚就会低下头来吻他！ 

喔！不行！ 

欧比旺被别人亲吻的样子占满了安纳金的脑海，他连冷静地洗个碗都做不到，要是此时此刻见不到欧比旺他可能还会把这些碗扔进垃圾桶。顾不上湿淋淋的手，安纳金立刻穿上外套鞋子，现在时间才11点过一些，按说平时这个时候去接双胞胎都太早了，但安纳金已经顾不上这么多。 

当安纳金来到欧比旺家的时候，却发现大门是半敞着忘记关上，他毫不怀疑这是卢克和莱娅的杰作。安纳金轻轻推开门左右望了望，没有看到任何人的身影。 

就在他准备喊卢克和莱娅的名字时，突然听到从一楼的书房里传来一阵悦耳的钢琴声，自家双胞胎的笑声也跟着一起传出来。安纳金愣了愣，然后轻手轻脚地往书房走去。 

还没有走到门口就看见两个孩子并排坐在地毯上背对着他，聚精会神的看着传来琴声的方向。

安纳金顺着他们的目光看了过去，他的脚步停下了，静静地站在离书房一米远的阴影里。他看见阳光下一双手宛如精灵一般在琴键上欢快地舞蹈，那人闭着双眼，阴影让眼角的细纹显得柔和许多，他的金发被阳光照射得看起来非常温暖，安纳金还记得他的手指穿进柔软的发梢间的感觉，这让他的指尖微微颤栗。 

“安纳金？” 

房间里的人发现了他，安纳金瞬间回过了神，书房里三个人都在看着他，他只好走了进去。 

“我……呃，我看见卢克和莱娅没在家里，就想他们是不是又跑过来了。”安纳金说这话的时候眼神一直飘忽不定，这还是从那天在晚上之后他第一次和欧比旺说话。 

双胞胎正坐在地上不满地看着他，因为安纳金的到来打断了欧比旺给他们弹钢琴，而且居然现在就要接他们回家。

“爸爸！我们三天都没有见到欧比了，让我们玩一会儿吧！”卢克和莱娅步调一致地抱起小手气鼓鼓得。

“不行，而且你们今天居然还是偷偷溜出来的！”安纳金让自己的表情看着严肃一点。

“就让他们留一会儿吧，午餐也差不多准备好了，四人份的，”欧比旺朝他笑了笑，“都来我这里玩了快一个月怎么突然又客气起来了。” 

安纳金哑口无言，过了一会儿才说，“我以为你最近工作很忙。” 

“前两天就办完了，就是你早上遇到我那天，”欧比旺突然提起这个让安纳金一下子有些紧张，“哦，对了，那天你是不是有什么话想跟我说？” 

安纳金瞥了一眼好奇地看着他的双胞胎，话从牙缝里挤了出来，“……忘记了。” 

“爸爸是大笨蛋~~~”卢克和莱娅哈哈大笑起来，安纳金气得提起两个孩子就往外走。 

双胞胎立刻嚎叫起来要挣脱安纳金，欧比旺也出声叫住他，“等一下等一下。” 

“他们找我真的有事。”欧比旺声音里的笑意让安纳金狐疑地看向被他像小鸡一样夹住的两个人。

“他们除了吃还能有什么事。” 

莱娅听到这话抱起手“哼”了一声扭过头去，卢克则向他爸爸解释。原来今早安纳金还在睡觉，有人过来敲门，看到双胞胎后让双胞胎告诉他们的爸爸这个周末镇上将会有舞会，整个小镇的人都会去参加。两个孩子在听到这件事后开心地大喊大叫起来，然后扔下了吃到一半的早餐和还在睡梦中的爸爸急冲冲跑去找欧比旺了。 

“我们来找欧比教我们跳舞。”莱娅把他哥哥的话接了过来，试图让她爸爸明白他们其实是有正经事的，而他正在妨碍他们。 

安纳金挑起一边眉毛用眼神询问欧比旺，欧比旺无奈地笑着跟他说，“这个周末的舞会确实是小镇上的传统。” 

双胞胎这才被安纳金放回了地上，四只小脚丫子刚落地就跑到欧比旺背后躲了起来，伸出头朝安纳金用力做了个鬼脸，生怕安纳金再提着他们回家去。 

这时他也懒得理两个小鬼，随意地往墙上一靠。 

“舞会你也会去吗？”显然他在问的人是欧比旺。 

被问到的人犹豫了一会儿，“呃……去年我刚来的时候已经去过一次了，其实本来今年是不太想参加的，但是……”他低头看了看拉住自己衣服的两个孩子，“如果你们要去的话，那我也回去吧。” 

安纳金在心里和孩子们一起欢呼了起来，但是脸上还是那副兴趣缺缺的样子。 

“可是他们根本不会跳舞，只会在地上蹦跶。”

“我们已经在学了！”双胞胎再次愤怒地朝安纳金叫了起来。 

“哦，那我看看你们都学成什么样了？” 

安纳金就是在挑衅他们俩，莱娅非常生气，急着想给爸爸表演一段，但是刚刚是卢克先学的，她抓起自己哥哥的手抬起来放到欧比旺的手里，“卢克，给他证明一下我们已经学会了。” 

“可是，可是我还没——”学会呢！卢克没说完的话被莱娅飞快捂进嘴里。 

“嘘！卢克，别说出来！你没看到爸爸得意的样子吗。”莱娅用手遮着自己的动作小声对卢克说，眼神还瞪着靠在不远处的安纳金。

欧比旺无奈地看着身边两个搞怪的小孩儿，他拉了拉卢克的手，“卢克，那我们继续刚刚课程。” 

卢克怯怯地点点头，然后听着欧比旺给他的指示小心翼翼地挪动着自己的步子，莱娅好心地帮他们把音乐打开，卢克一瞬间慌了神，一脚踩到了欧比旺的脚背上。 

“对不起......” 

欧比旺轻轻捏了捏卢克的小手让他不要在意，男孩点点头，继续努力跟上欧比旺的指示迈着步伐。可是那些毫无美感甚至连音乐都跟不上的脚步，连莱娅在一边都看着干着急，安纳金倒是一副“我就知道是这样”的样子笑了起来。 

“不许笑！”莱娅替他的哥哥打抱不平起来。 

“既然我刚才说对了，为什么不能笑。”安纳金对着莱娅抬了抬眉毛，气得小姑娘直跺脚。 

“你又不会跳！” 

安纳金俯下身捏了捏女儿的小脸蛋，“谁跟你说你爸爸不会跳舞。” 

莱娅愣了一会儿，她从没看过安纳金跳舞，他一定在骗他。想到这儿，莱娅立刻扯着安纳金的手来到欧比旺和卢克的面前。 

“那你跳给我们看。” 

卢克还没有反应过来，莱娅就把他拉到自己身边，然后一边拉住欧比旺一边拉住安纳金，把两个大人的手握在了一起，还拍了拍确保他们不会把手松开。 

她丝毫没有注意到欧比旺脸颊上突然冒出来的一抹绯红，也没有注意到自己爸爸有些紧张又尴尬的神色，莱娅朝他们点点头，“你们可以开始了。” 

安纳金的左手僵硬地虚握着，他和欧比旺同时避开了对方的视线，两个人就这么尴尬地站在原地一动不动，谁也不说话。 

卢克和莱娅歪着头看了他们半天，也不知道这两个大人是在玩什么你不动我也不动的游戏，直到莱娅等不下去了，她跑到安纳金的身后使出全身的力气用力退了安纳金一把。 

呆滞中的安纳金居然真的不小心被他往前退了半步。 

和欧比旺之间的距离一下缩成零。 

“快跳给我们看，不然你就输了。”不知什么时候两个孩子把安纳金跳舞这件事变成了打赌。 

安纳金低下头冲莱娅呲了一下牙，他现在倒不担心这位公主殿下会去找她妈妈告状了，看看她抱着手臂趾高气昂的样子，一定在想这回她赢定了。

“抱歉欧比旺，是他们两个不懂事。” 

令安纳金有些意外的是，欧比旺似乎对这样的接触并没有表现出反感，他只是半红着一张脸，眼神飞向了别处，和那个宿醉的早晨一模一样。 

不知道为什么安纳金心底隐隐开始有了期待，他僵硬的表情终于有了松动。 

“如果你不想......”他开口试探地问道。 

安纳金想过欧比旺会拒绝他，他是个有男朋友的人，欧比旺也许会礼貌地放开他的手，然后退开一步疏远他。 

 

安纳金有这个心理准备，他不会再向那个夜晚一样失魂落魄的离开这里，他会和欧比旺开个玩笑，会向莱娅承认他确实不会跳舞，会接着看欧比旺教他的两个孩子，会平静地在一边欣赏他弹钢琴，然后像每一次来欧比旺家一样，和卢克莱娅一起开开心心地蹭一顿饭然后领着孩子们回家去。 

这些场景安纳金都想好了，他已经决定好当再次踏出这个家门后就不再对欧比旺抱有幻想，他会把这份突如其来的悸动放在心里，他总会回科洛桑去，他总会在某一天忘记这个美丽的陌生人。

 

就在这时，欧比旺突然牵起了他的右手放在自己腰间。 

安纳金再一次愣在了原地。

欧比旺还是把目光转向一边，他只是很小声地说，声音小到安纳金以为听到的是幻觉，

 

“孩子们还在看，你总得给他们做个榜样。”

 

 

——————TBC——————


	11. Chapter 11

11.

 

露天的草坪，熊熊燃烧的篝火，围在周围的烤肉架，拥挤的人群，又唱又跳的小镇居民。

不知道的人可能还以为自己来到了霍比屯。

安纳金面无表情地坐在一个角落，看着面前空地上热闹的景象。他刚刚拒绝了今晚第6个来邀请他一起跳舞的人，并第7次在心里默默告诉自己，要让他去参加这样的“舞会”是不可能的，这辈子都不可能。

他把目光移动到正在和一群同龄小孩儿一起玩耍的卢克和莱娅身上，那群小孩儿都觉得他们在跳舞，但是他们就是在瞎蹦哒，欧比旺几天前教给他们俩的东西，他们一样都没有学到。

不过，算了，幸好他们没有学到，安纳金又看了看同样在瞎蹦哒的大人们，因为欧比旺教给他们的根本用不上。

“我真的没想到他们今年居然把舞会办成了这样。” 

欧比旺气喘吁吁地坐到他身边，没有注意桌子上的是啤酒就要伸手去拿，安纳金眼疾手快在欧比旺的手还没有碰到被子的时候拿走了啤酒，并把老早就准备好的橘子汁塞给了他，然后邀功似得得意地看着欧比旺。 

欧比旺不清不楚地说了声“谢谢”便把目光投向人群。 

“所以他们去年并没有这样办吗？”安纳金不想两个人再陷入那种古怪的尴尬境地去了，主动接过话题。 

“没有，去年他们租了一个大宅子，”欧比旺似乎看到安纳金脸上有些迷茫的表情便凑近了一点让他能听清，“就像《傲慢与偏见》那里面一样，你至少看过那部电影的吧？” 

安纳金点点头，但是他的目光没有离开欧比旺的嘴唇，两人的距离让安纳金都能看见他抿吸管后泛白的唇边。

“你有在听我说话吗？” 

“啊？……当然在听。”安纳金冲欧比旺露出真诚地笑容并示意他继续说，“伊丽莎白和达西也是在乡下认识的。”

欧比旺叹了口气，就差没翻他个白眼，“舞会才是我们谈话的重点......他们像模像样的租了一个大宅子，把里面装点的像个小型宫殿，我是指尽了这些居民们最大的力，”欧比旺已经不想管安纳金又移下去的眼神，继续说着，“大家穿上自己最华丽的礼服，在大宅子里跳了三小时，最后所有人都觉得实在太无聊就回家了。” 

欧比旺回忆起去年的事简直哭笑不得，所以本来今年他是想找个借口不来的。 

“去年的舞会也有很多人邀请你吗？”安纳金突然没头没尾的问了这么一句。 

他老早就介意这个问题了，从舞会还没有正式开始，甚至从他们四个下了欧比旺的车后，就陆陆续续有人来邀请欧比旺去跳舞，有的好歹还含蓄一些，有的直接就把欧比旺从座位上拉起来拖走了。

欧比旺本来就是个不太会拒绝别人的人，安纳金就这样眼睁睁地看着他被从自己旁边拉走了一次又一次。 

而这个不会拒绝别人的人也冲安纳金不好意思地笑笑，“去年还比今年人多一些。” 

安纳金猜到了，没有人会在看到风度翩翩的欧比旺，也许，不，肯定——他还穿着礼服，打着领结，小麦色的金发梳地一丝不苟，的情况下能把持住自己不去邀请他跳支舞。 

他偏过头打量欧比旺的侧脸。 

旁边的人正抿着吸管喝橘子汁，一边微笑着看欢乐的居民，也在看卢克和莱娅，和他们招了招手。 

安纳金不可自控地再次回想起和欧比旺的第一支舞。 

 

他想起欧比旺拉起他的手放到自己腰上，隔着舒适的居家服下是欧比旺柔软的腰肢，安纳金的手刚好握在腰肢的曲线上，那个弧度美妙地让安纳金几个晚上都辗转反侧无法入睡。 

他记得自己当场僵在原地，他记得欧比旺小声催促他，他记得莱娅和卢克在旁边哈哈大笑。 

他还记得明明是负责男步的自己，却因为大脑一片空白只能被跳女步的欧比旺带着机械地动作，那个场景肯定很滑稽，也许双胞胎以后不时就会拿出来嘲笑他。 

但是安纳金根本不会介意，对他而言，在那天中午，在那个充满阳光的书房里，他拉着欧比旺的手握着他的腰，在那前一分钟他还在想等他出了欧比旺的家门以后就不会再缠着这个人，但是一分钟后他却决定这辈子一定要和这个人结婚。

 

——————————TBC——————————


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

舞会在什么时候结束的安纳金和欧比旺不得而知，毕竟他们早早就离席了，凌晨那场突如其来的大雨瞬间就浇灭露天的篝火这个闲谈也是两人在第二天才听到的。 

那天，欧比旺在最后一次坐下之后就没有在起来了，他也像安纳金一样谢绝了所有邀请，不是他突然变得有原则起来，只是他的体力实在不允许他再答应任何一个人了。 

两人就这么休息了一会儿，结果卢克和莱娅跑了过来。 

“爸爸！”双胞胎兴奋地抓住安纳金的裤腿，两张小脸上熟悉的神色让安纳金心里大叫不好，他们俩又有什么主意要出了。 

“爸爸，我们今晚想到韩家里住！” 

“哪个韩？？”安纳金对双胞胎的交友能力非常震惊，怎么才几个小时就交到新朋友了，还要去人家家里住。 

双胞胎同时抬起小手往身后一指，安纳金顺着看过去却发现那里站着个高个子的青年，笑眯眯地望着这边，还冲他们招了招手。 

“不行！” 

安纳金立刻否决了双胞胎，他虽然不知道“韩”这个名字，但是站在那里的人他还是认识的，整天在镇子上和一群狐朋狗友一起游手好闲，他每次去镇子上都能听到周围的人谈论这个辍学的小青年，本来安纳金不是那种只听听别人八卦就随意判断一个人的人，但是当这个人用不到三小时就把卢克和莱娅拐去他家的时候就是另一回事了。 

“为什么！”双胞胎眼看就要和他大闹起来，安纳金试图和他们讲道理。 

“你俩太小了，那个小混混比你们大整整11岁，他会欺负你们的。” 

双胞胎冷静了下来，互相对视了一眼。安纳金刚想松口气，就听莱娅对卢克说， 

“如果他敢欺负我们俩，我们就威胁要把他的宝贝玩具卖掉换钱买糖吃。” 

卢克跟着点点头，“对！就卖他刚刚说得那个千年隼模型！” 

两个小孩在这个问题上达成一致又兴奋地转过去看着他们的爸爸。安纳金揉了揉额角，他不知道是不是自己的教育方式哪里出了问题。 

“听我说……”他在孩子们面前蹲下来，让自己再耐心一点。 

“你们去不安全。” 

卢克立刻从地上捡起一根树枝，莱娅把手比成枪的样子对着安纳金“biu biu”。 

“……你们只有两个人。” 

卢克和莱娅再一次指向刚刚他们玩乐的地方，那边已经有三四个孩子围在了韩身边，正在等着他们，“我们说好了一起去的。” 

好吧，他刚刚还低估了双胞胎的交友能力，这还交上一群了。 

安纳金摆了摆手，这是他最后的妥协，“好吧，你们能去，但我要和你们一起去。” 

“……不要！” 

安纳金发誓，这是他见过双胞胎脸上出现过最嫌弃的表情了，他一下子火气就上来了。 

“那你们今晚哪都别想——”

“算了安纳金，”突然一只手按在他的肩膀上轻轻拍了拍，“我和Solo夫妇还有他们家儿子挺熟的，夫妻两人人很好，韩也就是不懂事闹腾了一点，其实小伙子人还算不错。” 

安纳金顺着肩头的手看向欧比旺，对方给了他一个安慰的眼神。安纳金内心小小地叹了口气转回来看着双胞胎，“好吧——但是！” 

卢克和莱娅还没有来得及欢呼就被安纳金的“但是”打断了，他握住双胞胎的肩头非常认真地说，“但凡你们觉得那个小混混有任何一点奇怪的行为立刻打电话给我。”

 

————————TBC————————————


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

回家的路上，安纳金杵着腮帮心不在焉地望着窗外。 

他最后还是放了两个孩子和他们的小朋友们去了那个Solo家过夜，尽管他有一万个不乐意。目送一帮小孩儿离开后，两人也离开 

欧比旺在开车的间隙注意到安纳金情绪的反常。 

“要不要我们还是去把孩子们接回来吧？” 

安纳金想了想，把手从车门边放下来，“虽然我很想同意，但是如果真的接他们回来，我怀疑他俩会记恨我一辈子。” 

“总是需要给孩子一点自由空间。” 

安纳金抹了一把自己的卷发，“是的，在他们五岁的时候就要同意他们到小伙伴家里过夜，那等他们长大了可怎么办。”

说完这话两个人都不约而同的笑了起来。 

“说真的，安纳金，你以后得教育孩子们遇到危险第一时间报警而不是打电话给你。” 

“这个他们早就知道了。” 

欧比旺挑起一遍眉毛，声音里还带着一些笑意，“那你让孩子们打给你是想趁警察到之前先打他一顿出气吗？” 

安纳金摆出一副严肃的表情，“欧比旺你真过分，我也只是想到趁警察到之前先把他塞进冰箱而已。” 

欧比旺大笑起来，“但愿这个孩子以后可不要招惹到你。” 

安纳金侧着身子，从他的角度很容易就能看到欧比旺因笑起来而出现的眼尾纹路，他突然有一种冲动，他想告诉欧比旺他喜欢这些细纹。安纳金知道这挺奇怪的，可能听上去他又像个变态一样，况且没有人会喜欢自己因为年纪的增长而出现的这些东西。但是，真的，安纳金喜欢它们，因为每次这些细纹总会伴随着欧比旺的笑容而来，这让安纳金很安心。 

“……欧比旺” 

“怎么了？” 

“我有没有告诉过你……” 

话到嘴边安纳金又把它咽了下去，这真的太奇怪了。 

欧比旺，你的鱼尾纹真好看。 

安纳金自己想着想着都笑起来了，欧比旺在一旁被搞得莫名其妙，“你到底要说什么？” 

“没什么没什么……”安纳金把头扭向另一边，用手挡着自己下半张脸试图不要笑得那么明显。车子刚好路过他们一起郊游的湖边，隐隐的朦胧月光洒在湖面上，安纳金心里动了一下。

 

“我们下车走走吧。” 

“现在？！”欧比旺看了眼时间，“快凌晨了。” 

“我们又不是小孩儿要在规定时间上床睡觉。”安纳金挺不以为然的。 

“……好吧，你可真任性。” 

车子缓缓停在路边的草地上，平时这里时不时会有来湖边野餐的人，情侣们也经常过来这一带，可能是现在已经时间太晚，这里除了安纳金和欧比旺就一个人也没有了。 

欧比旺抬头看了看沉闷的夜空，原本明亮的月光被挡住了不少，空气里也闷闷的，“......安纳金，看起来一会儿就要下雨了，要不我们——” 

欧比旺才发现那人已经往河边走去了，根本没有听到他说的。欧比旺叹了口气认命般跟着下到河滩去。 

安纳金就站在他们那天野餐时休息的小坡下面等他，等欧比旺走到边上要下来时，安纳金非常自然地牵起了他的手。 

欧比旺被吓得浑身一机灵，可是在牵他下来之后安纳金就放开了他的手，表情自然地像是做了一件理所当然的事。 

远处传来一阵阵闷雷的响声，“看来我们时间不太多。” 

昏暗的月光下不太看得清安纳金的表情，但是欧比旺敢肯定他一定又是挂着招牌式的“无所谓”笑容。 

两人沿着河岸缓慢地走着。

“你还记得吗？”安纳金指了指他们的脚下，“这就是那天你和奎刚散步的地方。” 

欧比旺没有想到会突然听到奎刚的名字，他奇怪地瞥了眼身边的安纳金，对方这时停下了，往他们身后不远的地方指了指，欧比旺发现那正是他们刚刚下到河滩上来的下坡。 

“我当时就坐在那里，一直一直看着你们，看你们交谈看着你对他笑，看着你们尴尬地抱了一下。” 

欧比旺跟着安纳金停下了脚步，安纳金刚刚说了什么仿佛是幻觉，他感觉到自己的心跳开始慢慢加快。天边的雷声靠近了一些，欧比旺觉得有什么事就要发生。 

欧比旺在身侧半握了一下自己快僵了的手，他现在就像个学校里小女生一样紧张。 

安纳金停下了，似乎在看他的反应，但是欧比旺执意盯着脚下的鹅卵石不说话。 

对方踌躇了片刻，欧比旺能听到他欲言又止时浓重的呼吸声。 

安纳金和他一样紧张。 

“其实晨跑相遇那天晚上我又去找你了。” 

欧比旺立刻抬起头，安纳金避开他的目光挠了挠鼻尖。

 

“我还给你拿了一束花。”

“所以那束花是你送我的？”

 

两人的声音一同响起，面面相觑尴尬了一会儿。欧比旺咬住自己的下唇不想让情绪破口而出，他忍了一会儿才开口让安纳金继续说下去。他听见雷声已经很近了，也听见远处的湖面开始有了噼里啪啦的水声，但是此时他已无暇顾及。 

“我听见你给奎刚打电话，”安纳金说得有些艰难，他不想让欧比旺因此而觉得他是个偷窥狂，“我听见你的声音。你们正在说着什么，但明显你很开心的样子。” 

“我嫉妒了，欧比旺。”安纳金拉住了他的双手。 

“我嫉妒你和他打电话的时候这么温柔，我嫉妒他可以慰问你的工作，我嫉妒你们走在一起靠得这么近，”欧比旺还感觉安纳金放轻的声音和闷雷一同靠近了他，安纳金的拇指小心翼翼地在他的手背打着转，酥痒的感觉顺着神经传导到他的心里。

 

“我觉得我病了，嫉妒在我心里种下病根，欧比旺，这都是你的错，”安纳金的额头靠上他的，“也许从你第一次跟我提到奎刚我就病了。” 

雨滴开始一点点滴落在两人的头发上，衣服上，但是谁也没有要离开的意思。 

欧比旺闭起眼睛，冰凉的雨滴落在他的脸上，他试图汲取雨滴里的温度抚平自己皮肤上的滚烫。

 

欧比旺吞咽了一下，然后他听见自己有些颤抖的声音。 

“我和奎刚现在只是很好的朋友，我给他打电话是因为我遇到了一件事，让我非常不知所措。” 

情绪从心底涌了出来，欧比旺无法自禁地勾起唇角。

 

“我不知道怎么办，因为我爱上了一个27岁的大男孩。”

 

夏季的大雨和安纳金的吻一同落了下来。

 

 

——————TBC——————


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

不知过了多久，两个吻在一起的人突然笑了起来，要是这时候有谁经过湖区，可能会被大雨中的莫名笑声吓个半死。

安纳金牵起欧比旺的手在手背上吻了一下，“我们快回车上去，你开始发冷了。”

好在他们把车停得不远，暴雨越下雨大，两人跑到车面前的时候雨幕几乎挡住了周围的一切，来不及绕过去跑到驾驶那边，欧比旺拉开了后座钻了进去，安纳金紧跟在他后面赶紧把车门关起。

大雨终于被隔绝在外，两个湿漉漉的人终于松了一口气，安纳金回过头来看着身下的欧比旺，过了几秒才反应过来两人现在糟糕的姿势。

因为刚才钻进车的时候还没来得及坐起来安纳金就跟着进来了，等回过神才发现安纳金正趴在他的身上。车厢内微弱的灯光变成了唯一的光源，两人都能清清楚楚看到对方突然的慌乱，还有慌乱结束后的一丝丝期待。

安纳金此时非常庆幸欧比旺今天没有开他的小甲壳虫，虽然这两个成年男性还是有些拥挤，但是空间却刚刚好。起伏的胸膛他的双手撑起来一些避免压到身下的人，可是两人的腿却只能纠缠在一起，安纳金的一条腿正跪在欧比旺的双腿之间，似乎刚刚还蹭到什么不能言说的地方。

安纳金干笑了两声打破沉默，“……你还冷吗？”

欧比旺把头扭到一边没有看他，只是轻轻地摇摇头。

“呃……看来我们今天是回不去，这雨下得可真突然。”安纳金还在努力不让气氛尴尬下去，他迅速低头看了一眼身下的人，“欧比旺……”

“嗯？”

“我们，是确定关系了吧……”

安纳金的语气里充满了小心翼翼，他试探地看向对方，却奇怪地发现欧比旺的神色有点不太对劲，似乎……

在生气？

这让安纳金又慌张起来，他回想了一下从上车之后的说过的话，想不通为什么现在欧比旺会生气，可对方也不回答他，他只好自己把话说下去。

“所以是不是我从明天开始就能邀请你出去约会了？你喜欢什么地方，要不要我们明天去看电影吧。”

安纳金已经能看到欧比旺气得咬下嘴唇，他赶紧补充，“如果你不想我这样我们可以慢慢来，虽然我并不擅长慢慢来……”

安纳金的话越说越小。欧比旺松开被自己折磨地发红的下唇叹了口气，“安纳金，”

听到自己的名字，趴在欧比旺身上有些泄气的人又摇起了尾巴。

“我当然会跟你去约会，去看电影去吃饭或者任何地方，你想牵我的手或者拥抱我都可以，”欧比旺转过来无奈地看着安纳金，这人像个大狗狗一样，眼神里的光随着欧比旺的话越来越明亮， 他差点绷不住想揉一揉他的头发。

“所以，你现在到底还要不要睡我？”

听到这话的安纳金就像被人突然按下了暂停键，整个人愣在原地，血色飞速蔓延了两只耳朵，一句话也说不出来。

抛下所有羞耻心主动开口的欧比旺没有得到回应，慢慢坐起身来，“抱歉…..我好像吓到你了。”

是啊，他怎么忘了，安纳金在这之前是个直男，他确实应该慢慢来的。

可是退到半路的欧比旺突然就被安纳金压到车门上强吻了起来。年轻一些的男人显然因为他的退开有些惊慌失措，亲吻的动作毫无章法，手脚并用地把欧比旺困在后座的角落里。

“安......安纳金......”欧比旺双手捧着安纳金的脸终于把他挪开了一点，扭开脸急促地呼吸着。

幸好安纳金也察觉自己刚刚太激动，主动退开了一点空间，但是还是牢牢地把欧比旺锁在那个角落，就像怕欧比旺宁愿拉开车门跑到雨里一样。

“对不起，我太激动了，我以为——我怕你会觉得我们进展太快了。”

安纳金压在他身上急切地解释，欧比旺看着他焦急的表情不由得又觉得有些好笑。他伸出手去抚摸着安纳金的后颈，雨滴顺着卷曲的棕发滴到他的手上，他没有理会，只是拉住安纳金再一次靠近自己，直到两人的唇瓣再次碰到一起。

和刚刚暴风疾雨般的啃咬不同，也和两人第一次蜻蜓点水的触碰不同，欧比旺的这个吻只属于成年人之间，充满暗示。他用舌尖轻易挑开安纳金的双唇，在牙关上扫了一圈。

“啊......”不知什么时候，欧比旺的手也探到安纳金的下身，随着舔吮他唇齿的动作，隔着牛仔裤不轻不重地揉捏了一把安纳金半硬的分身。

很轻易就捕捉到了安纳金口中的柔软，两条舌头立刻就纠缠在一起。

手指拉下牛仔裤的拉链，食指顺着分身的形状缓缓滑下，不出意外地收获到一记闷哼，欧比旺愉悦地舔了舔安纳金的上颚。

没有想到的是安纳金拉过那只顽劣的手，让整个手掌覆上他的勃起，那滚烫的温度还是吓了欧比旺一跳，隔着一层薄薄的布料，欧比旺把那两颗沉甸甸的小球和柱身一起握在手掌里缓缓抽动。

渐渐粗重的呼吸打在欧比旺的脖颈上，安纳金细细地啄着那暴露在外皮肤。因为猜错舞会的主题，欧比旺今晚还是穿着正式西装礼服，虽然外套和领结早就被他脱到脱到了一遍。

安纳金边说着“我会陪给你”边急躁地连解带扯解决掉衬衣的所有扣子，露出白皙的胸膛。

没等欧比旺反应过来，胸前粉红的乳头连带乳晕都被安纳金含进了嘴里。

“轻一点。”欧比旺的另一只手插进那头湿漉漉的卷发里，安纳金含住他的乳头在拉扯轻咬，“我又不是女性，再咬也不流出乳汁的。”　　　　　　　　　　　　

也不知道这句话那里刺激到了安纳金，欧比旺手里的性器瞬间又大了一圈。欧比旺只好无奈地推开安纳金的脑袋，直起身子按着安纳金让他好好坐回去。

无视那双无辜又充满的疑问的狗狗眼，欧比旺脱掉彻底脱掉自己衬衣，西裤褪去一边另一边看看挂在脚边，他光着腿跪到座位上，心想他明天清理这套皮座位怕是要费一番功夫了。

欧比旺把自己的两根指头含到嘴里，用唾液尽可能的润湿它们，毕竟一会儿受罪的是自己，他并不指望安纳金一个前直男的第一次能有多体贴。

安纳金知道欧比旺要做什么了，他只能紧张地坐在座位上，目不转睛地看着欧比旺吞吐着他自己的手指。看着那条湿润的舌头滑过指缝到达指叉间，看着两瓣薄唇一点点吞进手指，再拉出的时候带出了一些银丝。

充血的阴茎被内裤紧紧包裹，欧比旺用没有濡湿过的另一只手扒开布料边缘，弹出来的形状让他怔了一下。他差不多有两年多没有多真正的性生活了，虽然偶尔用手和小玩具满足下正常需求。

欧比旺小小地吞咽了一下，来缓解自己的紧张。在安纳金注视下，他俯下身趴到安纳金的腿上，把腰压低，抬起屁股，他即将要做的并不是什么享受的是，只能调整好姿势让自己尽量舒服一点。

“！”

安纳金的视线被挡住，看不见欧比旺正在做什么，这样就使他的分身被温热口腔包裹住的感官无比清晰。

把后脑勺抵到座椅靠背上，闭起眼睛调整呼吸。可当欧比旺的舌尖从柱身底部一点点舔上来，最后划过顶端的沟壑时，安纳金还是没有抑制住喉间的声音。

他听到埋在他腿间的人轻笑了一下，安纳金有些懊恼的抓了抓那人的金发。

欧比旺的嘴唇舌头和手指上上下下地照顾着安纳金的阴茎和小球。他看到欧比旺抬起头意味不明地瞟了他一眼，然后把那只舔湿的手放到了身后。

翘起来的臀部微微下沉了一些，在安纳金的注视下，指尖和第一个指节隐没在臀缝中。他听见自己吞咽口水的声音。很快，被润湿的两根指头都完完全全地塞了进去，欧比旺没有再帮他做口活，只能伏在他的大腿上，抓着牛仔裤的皱褶，另一只手扣在自己的屁股上缓慢地抽动起来。

“欧比旺……”

安纳金觉得他根本没有发出这几个音节，这样的视觉刺激真的太超过了，欧比旺正在他面前用手指操着自己，白皙挺翘的臀部跟随手指的节奏还在悄悄摆动。谁能想到20分钟前他才刚刚跟欧比旺告白，40分钟前他还在疯狂嫉妒欧比旺的前男友，60分钟前他们还只是前段时间喝醉的情况下接了个吻的邻居。

而现在，他暗恋的这个邻居正在一边舔他的阴茎一边自己做着扩张，因为一会儿安纳金就可以干他了。

想到这里安纳金再也按耐不住，把欧比旺拉起来坐到自己腿上。

“听说这个姿势的话……被插入的那方会舒服一点……”

欧比旺笑了起来，凑上去吻了安纳金，“我是不是该谢谢你这么善解人意。”

车厢不太高，欧比旺只好紧紧贴在安纳金身上，抬起的臀部抵在那根蓄势待发的阴茎顶端。

欧比旺的腰一点点沉了下去，狭小的车厢中两人同时发出满足的叹息。安纳金紧紧搂着他的腰，手掌贴近腰侧的弧度，这让他想起某个阳光下的中午，他搂着欧比旺的时候，隔着柔软舒适的居家服。那是他第一次感受到这个弧度的美好，现在他和欧比旺之间再也没有任何间隔，双手紧紧拥抱彼此，在对方身上寻求爱欲的满足。

安纳金虔诚地吻着欧比旺扬起的脖颈，他能听见欧比旺因上下吞吐他的分身而抽气的声音，他能感受到对方温热的甬道紧紧吸附着自己，还有攀附在他肩头微微颤抖又坚定不已的双手。

欧比旺也是爱着他的。

安纳金终于后知后觉的发现。

安纳金欣喜若狂，再一次凑近欧比旺吻了上去。就是这双唇，在刚刚的大雨落下时说他爱上了一个27岁的大男孩。

“安纳金？”

架住欧比旺的双腿把他放倒在座位上。

“我忍不住了，欧比旺。”

安纳金把欧比旺的双腿大大拉开，架在前座和后座的椅背上，再一次进入了欧比旺的身体。

不似刚才的温情脉脉，伏在他身上的安纳金此刻变得像个毛头小子一样横冲直撞。

“慢一点，慢一点安纳金......”欧比旺用胳膊挡住自己脸，在摇晃中断断续续地发出声音。在体内的阴茎突然撞上那个点的时候，欧比旺整个身体痉挛了一下。安纳金没有错过这一瞬间他连脸上的表情。

“是这里吗——欧比旺？”扶住欧比旺的大腿根，安纳金搜寻着记忆朝刚刚的那个地方撞去。他没有和男人睡过，但是欧比旺被他干到双腿颤抖的样子告诉他并没有错。

“安纳金，别一直在那，我不行了......”欧比旺也没法再克制自己呻吟，淫靡的声音混合着两人肉体的撞击的啪啪声回荡在狭小的车里。　　　　

“先射出来，欧比。”安纳金俯下身吻了吻他眼角的泪水，空出一只手握住欧比旺高高翘起得不到纾解的阴茎，配合自己插入的频率快速撸动起来。

欧比旺高潮的时候几乎快要哭出声，他只能胡乱的抓在安纳金背脊上，架在椅背上的脚趾紧紧绷起，卷曲的腿都要抽筋了。欧比旺太长时间没有体会到这样的性快感，现在居然被一个前直男毫无技巧地一顿乱干到高潮。

欧比旺的身体还在不住抽搐，安纳金咬住他圆润的肩头最后充磁了几十下，在勃发的关头想起他没有戴套，百般不情愿地拔出了欧比旺温热的身体，精液悉数射在欧比旺的腿根和皮座椅上。　　　　　　

两人抱在一起等待高潮余韵过去，窗外大雨的声音一直没有停下。安纳金轻啄着欧比旺的下巴。

“我是不是该庆幸今晚下雨，根本没人走这条路，不然你这个样子都要被别人看光了。”

欧比旺弯起嘴角，“是你先拉我去河边的，你蓄谋已久。”　　　　　　

安纳金半撑起身体，在昏暗的车灯下看着身下的人，看着他凌乱的金发，看着他笑起来弯弯的眼睛，还有这对淡色的嘴唇。

安纳金还记得他和欧比旺第一次见面的时候，也是和窗外一样的大雨，一样被淋湿，眼前这个人也同样对他微笑着。安纳金最终吻了下去。

　　  
“这都是你的错，欧比旺。”

 

——————————TBC——————————


	15. Chapter 15

15.

黑色装修风格的办公室。大大的单向玻璃落地窗。窗外是半个一览无余的科洛桑，天空阴沉沉地像是快要下雨了。当然了，还有眼前办公桌上处理不完的文件。

安纳金瘫在自己的转椅里来来回回转了好几圈，两条无处安放的长腿无聊地搭在地毯上。手里的笔转来转去，从他10点的时候来公司到现在下午1点了，办公桌上的文件一点都没有减少，还越堆越多。

安纳金望着电脑旁双胞胎的照片又发起了呆。他本来把悄悄拍下的欧比旺的照片也放上去，但是再一次通话中不小心把这个事告诉了欧比旺，结果对方连说了一分钟的“No”，逼着安纳金把照片撤下去。

他拍了拍放相框的抽屉。到底哪里肉麻了，欧比旺这个老古板。

脸上带上了他自己都没有察觉到的笑意。

啪！又一摞。

打断了他望着办公桌抽屉发呆傻笑。安纳金瞪了一眼来人。又是帕尔帕廷的红裙女秘书。

你们都不知道敲门吗？

冷漠的女秘书给了他一个冷漠的眼神转身离开。安纳金撇撇嘴，整个集团除了帕尔帕廷怕是就他的女秘书团们最厉害了。安纳金怀疑在办公室里她们甚至还会给帕尔帕廷脸色看。　　　　  
　　  
目送红色裙子消失在办公室外，安纳金又懊恼地靠了回去。要是这办公室里有苍蝇，那已经不知道被他的眉头夹死多少只了。他记得处理这些山一样的文件是塔金的工作才对。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

也许这就是帕尔帕廷那个老狐狸对他脱岗两个月的惩罚。

安纳金窝在大号办公椅里发出一声大大的叹息。

在奥德朗乡下的日子过得飞快。当安纳金还沉浸在和欧比旺一起度过的懒散日子里时，唯二能把他拉回现实的除了偶尔很烦人的双胞胎，那大概就是帕尔帕廷的电话了。

要是用什么来形容趴在窗口看着花园里的欧比旺和双胞胎傻笑的安纳金却接到帕尔帕廷的电话时，那大概只有当他老了以后满心欢喜做了一桌子的菜等着儿女回家，却看见女儿依偎着一个小混混出现在了家门口的心情吧。

“你还记得三天后你就该回来上班了吧安纳金？”

不记得，我当然不记得，我当时就应该当场跟你辞职才对。

“我能不能辞——”

“不能。”

坏心眼的老狐狸无情地打断了安纳金的辞职申请。

“安纳金，两个月的假期已经很长了，你看塔金我都没有给他过那么长的假期。”

谁都知道他本来就是个加班狂魔。

“而且帝国集团没了你真的不行，员工们整天都在念叨‘Lord Vader’到底什么时候才回来。”

说真的，安纳金到现在都没有查出来究竟是谁给他取得这个蠢外号，等他知道的时候连帕尔帕廷有时候都会这么叫他了。

“安纳金，我的好帮手，回来吧——”

安纳金朝电话那头大大的翻了个白眼，他能想象此刻帕尔帕廷一定虚伪地摆出一副可怜兮兮的老人家的样子，当他还是21岁吗？

“再说了，辞职你干嘛去啊？”

“买块地种花。”

没等电话那头反应过来，安纳金迅速接上一句话，“三天后我会准时报到”然后就挂断了电话。

当时就不该说这句话，还应该挂断电话后立刻邮件一份辞职报告给帕尔帕廷。安纳金忍住把桌上的一摞文件防火烧掉的念头。想想欧比旺，安纳金，想想回来前欧比旺说了什么。

临走前的那天晚上，安纳金把嚷着要和欧比旺睡的双胞胎哄上了床，欧比旺把急躁地年轻爸爸拉开，坐在床边给他们讲故事，知道卢克和莱娅乖乖地睡着。

自从两人在一起后，欧比旺总算见识到了他年轻的恋人心眼有多小，他有时甚至连自己儿子和女儿的醋都吃。　　

无奈地任由他把他扑到在泛着夜露的草地上，弹过钢琴的双手此刻温柔地顺着他的头发。

“回去好好工作，安纳金。”

“不想。”

“那你想干什么？”熟悉的轻笑在头顶响起。

“只想每天看你写作，看书，打理打理花园，然后晚上再脱掉你的衣服——当然也不一定是晚上。”安纳金坏笑着在欧比旺旁边撑起胳膊，丝毫没有为刚刚顺口说出的下流话害臊的意思。

身边的人瞪了他一眼。“以你的性子，不出三天就腻了。”

安纳金笑着俯下身去咬欧比旺的耳垂，“明明这一个月我都是这么过的。”欧比旺伸手推开他，以他这一个月的经验，要是现在放任安纳金动手动脚下去，之后要么就直接在草地上来一次，要么两人接着吻跌跌撞撞地回车里。

但是他的腰可受不了。中年人最大的生活经验就是要学会克制。

被推开的人皱起眉头小声咕哝，压着欧比旺的肩在他脸上胡乱亲了一通才放开了他，靠着欧比旺一起平躺到草地上。也不管夏日的夜晚还是有些热，固执地牵起欧比旺放在身侧的手。

“……要不然你也跟我回科洛桑？”安纳金的声音里带着些试探，他没有转过头去看，但是旁边的人果然沉默了下来。

“你可以住在我那里，双胞胎不经常和我住在一起，房子很大很空旷，你可以有完全安静的空间写东西，我们可以再给你买架钢琴，给你重新布置个书房，如果你想的话我还可以重新装修成这里的风格！”

欧比旺停顿了片刻，最后微微叹了口气，“安纳金……其实——”

“算了，如果你不愿意也没什么，我可以多申请假期！”安纳金没有等欧比旺说完就急忙打断了他，生怕欧比旺说出他最不想听见的话，“而且双胞胎也很喜欢来这里。”

欧比旺没有再说下去，只是转过来看着安纳金，刚躺下去没几分钟的年轻人又着急地坐起来，握着他的手指有一下没一下地捏着，“而且从科洛桑过来其实也用不了多久，我可以每周末提前一天就过来，我——”

剩下的话语被欧比旺堵了回去。他半撑起身体拽着安纳金的衣领吻住他年轻而又焦躁不安的恋人，等安纳金终于安静下来，他才慢慢拉开了一点距离。额头靠着彼此的，欧比旺的手绕到安纳金的后脑勺，手指绕着那些卷曲的发间。

“好好工作，安纳金，别让我为你担心。”

安纳金到最后只能死死搂住欧比旺，像是要把他揉进怀里。

“我会想你的。”

我当然会想他。

无时无刻。就比如现在。

安纳金看着头顶漆黑的天花板。也许是乡下呆的时间太长了，他回来了一整周都不习惯这些冷冰冰的装修风格，空间过大的室内环境，还有从落地窗望出去熙熙攘攘的金融街。

这些东西让安纳金很烦躁，看着就来气。

安纳金蹭地一下站起来，绕开办公桌，他决意不去理会桌上那摞废纸，径直就往帕尔帕廷办公室走去。

 

“安纳金？快进来吧。”

安纳金也没打算跟他客气，直接进了办公室一屁股坐在帕尔帕廷对面。

“回来一个星期，也差不多收心了吧，安纳金？”帕尔帕廷在他面前永远都揣着一副慈祥的老人家的表情。得了吧，骗骗未成年的他还差不多，年纪轻轻就被老头挖过来给这公司累死累活快十年，他还能不知道？

“还不太适应。”

帕尔帕廷嘴角抽搐了一下，“是工作太多了吗？”

“你知道的，我正经上学的时间不多，看见有字的东西就头疼。”安纳金撇撇嘴。帕尔帕廷当然知道，因为就是他不知道从哪里听说了天才天行者的名字，把这个天天逃课的坏学生从校园里提了出来，安纳金家里本就不富裕，被帕尔帕廷开出的工资所吸引他也就这么干到了现在。  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
要是当时没出学校好好考试就好了，说不定能考到当时欧比旺在的大学。安纳金想到这里又不高兴了，瞄了一眼还在保持微笑的老狐狸。

“安纳金，那是你分管部门的东西，而且在上两个月之前你也是都是这么干过来的。”

“我觉得还得再休息一个月才能调整好状态。”

安纳金感觉对面的帕尔帕廷快要气得不能保持微笑了。他也知道假是请不到，短期之内也见不到欧比旺，甚至可能在一周内连双胞胎也见不着，他就是想来给这个上司填填堵而已。

“除了这个，其它我尽量满足你。”果然对面的老头脸色都快挂不住了。

安纳金像靠在他自己办公室里那样靠在帕尔帕廷的沙发上，苦恼地盯着天花板，想了一会儿开口道，“我要重新装修我的办公室。”

“……好，这个也不是什么难事，但是为什么——”

“黑色太难看了。”

黑色可是帝国集团的标志颜色，大到大厦的主要外观小到公司专用邀请函，统统都是黑色，每次集团一出门都是清一色的黑，走到哪都特别拉风。但是现在集团二把手摊在沙发上对帕尔帕廷说“黑色太难看了”，这就真的让人有些无法接受。帕尔帕廷问安纳金的声音都有点抖。

“安纳金？可是当时还是你自己给设计的办公室。”

“所以现在我重新设计一个也没什么问题吧。”

帕尔帕廷脸色不太好，看得安纳金心情一阵愉悦。

“我不想要这么大的办公间，隔小一点。”安纳金假装认真思考一边说，“墙体和天花板漆成暖黄色的，还有这些亮得能反光的桌子茶几什么的通通换掉，居家风就很好。”就像欧比旺家里那样，再装上暖色的灯或者点几根蜡烛，他和双胞胎都喜欢待在那里，总觉得像自己家一样。

帕尔帕廷的腮帮子鼓起来了一些，大概已经咬牙切齿了，“还有什么？”

安纳金拍了拍身下的沙发，略作思考，“嗯......我办公室里的好像跟这个也差不多是吧，那也换了，换成软得能睡觉的那种，哦，地毯也要换成软长毛式的。”一定要软到从沙发上滚下去都能在上面睡到天亮的那种地毯。

哦！还不能少了红酒！　　

“还要配几瓶Chateau Couhin Rouge2005和Chateau Margaux1999。”

“什么？”

“几瓶歌欣和玛歌。”　　　　  
　　  
帕尔帕廷忍住大大的翻他一个白眼的冲动，捏了捏眉心，试图让自己的语气放缓一点，“安纳金，听着，也许你现在比较喜欢这样的装修风格，我认识很多不错独立设计师，稍后可以介绍给你，酒你要配几瓶都可以，现在就给行政的打电话，比这个更好的你要多少卖多少，但是重修办公室这个，真的不可以。”

安纳金挑起眉毛盯了一会儿他的顶头上司，“我听说我不在的这两个月技术部门出了些无法解决的大问题......所以——”

已经一头白发的帝国集团大boss此刻快要抓狂了，他实在不明白为什么安纳金休假的两个月回来以后就会幼稚到用工作威胁他给他重新装修办公室，迟来的青春期吗？！

一道闪电突然划过科洛桑阴沉沉地天空，憋了许久的大雨还是下了下来。帕尔帕廷办公室的落地窗瞬间被雨幕打湿，安纳金望着玻璃上滑下的水印有些出神。

现在已经是夏季的尾巴了，也许这场就是夏日的最后一场大雨。安纳金想起在最炎热的时候，也是这样的一场大雨，不同的是那时他正抱着两个孩子站在一个破破烂烂的小车站。

他走到窗边，雨下得很大，已经完全看不清窗外的样子了。但是安纳金还是低头看着楼下大街的方向。

帕尔帕廷不知道安纳金又发什么疯。他沉默了片刻突然出声问道。

“你说这时候街上会不会有一辆老式限量版蓝色甲壳虫。”出现在雨幕中然后停在狼狈的他的面前。

“你说什么？”帕尔帕廷没有听清他的话。

可是安纳金没有再重复，他只是突然转身快步走向办公室门口，在要出去前又停下脚步对帕尔帕廷说，

“重装办公室只是开个玩笑，但是我现在真的要向你请个假，什么时候回来不一定，回不来你就把我开除了吧。”

说完就扔下还没有反应过来的帕尔帕廷跑了出去，等他跑进电梯了才听到身后传来帕尔帕廷喊他名字的声音。

听上去震惊又气愤。在电梯里的安纳金不由得笑出声。

　　　　　　　　　　

夜晚8点。

安纳金时隔一周又回到了这个人烟稀少的乡下小镇。虽然他身上早已没有一处是干燥的，不过谢天谢地，这次他在车站找到了能送他过来的车。

安纳金并没有想过让欧比旺来接他，这是一个惊喜，就算拦不到车他走也要走过来。现在他站在欧比旺家的门口了。

熟悉的白屋子里亮着灯。安纳金想，也许欧比旺现在刚刚吃完晚饭，也许他现在正捧着一本书窝在沙发里，也许他又有了什么新思路正趴在桌子上。

又或者欧比旺会不会想他了，正准备给他打电话。

仿佛是印证了安纳金一瞬间闪过去的想法，他兜里的手机突然响了起来。心有灵犀的来电显示让安纳金的心脏几乎要跳出来。

他甚至激动地好几下都滑不开电话。

“安纳金？”  
“欧比旺！”

通话两端的声音同时响起。欧比旺温柔的笑意传了过来，“你下班了吗？”

哦！他问了这个问题，太棒了，惊喜的第一步。

“还没有，最近都挺忙的，集团有新项目了，我可能两三个月都抽不开身。”

对，安纳金，让你的声音镇定点，可信一点。欧比旺一定在电话那头失望极了。

“好吧好吧，你也要注意身体，现在吃饭了吗？”

“还没有。”饿了一下午，等不及马上就能吃到欧比旺做的菜了。安纳金的手指按在了门铃上。

和门铃同时响起的还有电话那头传来的话。

“那你先下来吧，我带你去填饱肚子。”

“......你刚刚说什么？”

欧比旺对他的惊愕很满意，忍着笑又说了一遍，“我在你们大厦楼底下等你。”

面前的门开了。里面的人安纳金并不认识，他吞咽了下干涩的喉咙，把电话先挂了。

“我找欧比旺，你们是......？”

里面的一对小夫妻对他似乎有些防备，“我们是这里的新租客，你说的欧比旺应该是房东先生，他几天前就离开了......听说是回科洛桑去了。”

沉默了半晌，在那对夫妇把他定为神经病前，安纳金还是艰难地开口，“我知道了，谢谢你们。”

默默退下几节台阶，安纳金茫然地望了望四周，他发现自己租住过两个月的那栋房子的主人还没有回来。他决定往那边走去。

没过两秒电话又来了。安纳金深吸一口气，接起电话。

“你下来了吗？我怎么还没有看到你。”

“你今天大概是看不到我了，欧比旺。”

“什么？”

“因为我现在在你家门口！奥德朗的乡下！”

电话那头停顿了半天，然后突然传来一阵大笑。安纳金听着这个笑声气得恨不得插上翅膀就飞回去狠狠地教训这个欺骗自己的中年人。

他走到房子面前，一屁股坐在了台阶上。还没有干的内裤和西裤紧紧地贴着他的皮肤，大雨过后夜风一阵阵吹过来，安纳金有点打哆嗦。

中午的时候他毫不顾忌地冲出大楼，买了最近时间的机票，又辗转乡村小火车才再次来到这里。同样的大雨不再使他心生烦躁，这一次他甚至连伞都没有，他只有一样东西。

安纳金从另一个兜里掏出一个丝绒的小盒子。他没有管雨下的多大，也没有管周围的人看他时惊吓的眼神，他现在也来不及理会自己湿掉贴在脸颊上的卷发。

“是怎么回事？”

欧比旺终于笑够了，“大概是跟你想得一样——一个惊喜。”

“你把这里的房子也租出去了。”

“对的，其实，”欧比旺的声音有些为难起来，“之前尤达——就是我在那个学校的校董，他邀请我继续回去执教，说现在文学院正面临一些问题，需要我的帮忙。”

安纳金不说话，欧比旺只好接着说下去。

“我现在也不在乎以前的事了......而且，这样的话你就不用翘班过来了。”欧比旺又想笑，不过安纳金没出声前他还是忍住了。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

“......为什么不告诉我。”

“我是想告诉你来着——就是你们临走前的那天晚上，但是你打断了我，还自顾自地说了一大堆。”

听到这里，安纳金大大的叹了一口气，仰躺在台阶上面的木板上，他没有力气再支撑自己坐着了。

电话那头欧比旺还在问着他晚上打算在哪里过，有没有带上衣服，什么时候回去之类的问题。

可是安纳金不想思考，他只是举起手里的小盒子打量着。

“欧比旺，说实话，我现在有点生气了。”

“我今天出门的时候下着大雨，还没有打伞。”然后在去机场的出粗车路过一家店时他叫停了司机，冒着雨冲进店里花了三分钟买到了这个小盒子的东西，又冲出来回到车上，让司机继续开。

“所以我正湿漉漉的躺在房子前。”

“什么！安纳金那你今晚——”欧比旺的声音变得有些着急，安纳金想欧比旺刚刚一定是随意的靠在他的蓝色甲壳虫车门上，等在帝国集团的大厦门前，而他现在一定站直了身子，可能还因为自己的处境着急地来回踱步。　　

“我现在没有在想今晚住在哪里的问题，”他打断了欧比旺的话，“我在想别的。”

“欧比旺，本来我想当面对你说一些话，现在我的手上正拿着一个东西，本来也是想当面套在你指头上的。”反正买得太过匆忙，也许尺寸都是不对的，不过没有关系。

“但是我太生气了，所以现在就要说。”反正回去一定要拉着他再去买一对。

　　

“和我结婚吧，欧比旺。”

 

——————————END————————————————


End file.
